Betrayal
by aliciax0x0x0
Summary: Olivia gets kidnapped Elliot has to save her. But this kidnapper isn't your typical criminal he is obsessed with Olivia and will do anything and I mean anything to keep her his.Placed Elliot is divorced in '07. Please comment, thanks! chpt 19 is up.
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from SVU, I just own the ones I make up.**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 1-Kidnapped**

_**Thurs- 7pm**_

"Well see you guys later I'm going home," said Olivia as she started packing her things.

"Why are you leaving early? Do you have a date or something?" asked Finn curiously.

"Yes I have a date, plus it's slow right now. Anyways talk to you tomorrow," said Olivia walking towards the door.

"Hey John do you think there is anything going on between Olivia and Elliot? Things seem to be different with them lately. You know what I mean?" asked Finn curiously.

"Yeah but it's none of our business. If they wanted us to know they'd tell us," said John.

"True, well lets get this paperwork done so we can get our asses home," said Finn.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Olivia and Elliot were talking. They had been dating for a few months now, and were happy together. They didn't want the other detectives to know they were dating, because Elliot and Olivia thought it would jeopardize their chances of staying partners together. 

"Well Elliot I'll see you in a little while I'm just going home to freshen up," said Olivia as she gave Elliot a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Remember to meet me at the restaurant at 8:30 pm ( it's 7:00 right now)," reminded Elliot.

"Got it 8:30 won't be late," replied Olivia as she got into her car.

Meanwhile as Elliot and Olivia were talking a man was in the bushes watching them. "So you and Elliot are going on another date I see. Why him and not me. We'd make a good couple. You'll be mine you'll see. You will be in love with me," said the man to himself as Olivia drove off. This man was about 6 feet tall and was Caucasian. He had short curly brown hair, and was unshaven. He also was average size( around 200 lbs), and was named Tony Martin. Tony had been following Olivia for about 4 months now. Ever since he got out of jail he had to be with her. Olivia put him in jail 4 years ago for kidnapping a women. Ever since he layed eyes on her he'd been obsessed. Her big gorgeous brown eyes, beautiful hair. He loved everything about her, and promised himself as soon as he got out he'd make her his.

After Olivia drove off Tony got into his car and followed Olivia to her house. He knew exactly where she lived! He knew everything about her; like where she ate, shopped, did her laundry and more. He should after following her the last 4 months. Tony planned on making Olivia his tonight. No way was he having that bastard Elliot have her! Olivia was his and no one else's!! He knew as soon as Olivia would see him she'll think the same way; if not he'd make her like him just like the last women.

* * *

" I don't love you get it through your head. Why don't you just let me go back home," said a woman desperately as she tried and free herself from the rope holding her to a chair. 

"Kelly you belong to me; why fight it? I know you know deep down I am the one, stop denying it. What do I have to do to get you to love me damn it!" said Tony getting ticked as he hit Kelly in the face.

"If I say I love you will you let me go?" asked Kelly desperately.

"Yes."

"Fine I love you."

* * *

(At Olivia's Place, 7:20 pm)

"I wander what I am going to wear on this date," said Olivia to herself. After about 20 minutes of looking through outfits she found one. A dark green sleeveless dress that went just above her knees. It was V-neck and low cut, but not to low. She decided on a pair of black heals to go with it. After fixing her short hair, she headed for the door (it's about 8:00 now. takes 20 minutes to get to restaurant). But little did she know that Tony was waiting outside her apartment to make her his.

* * *

As Olivia opened the driver side door of her car Tony came quietly behind her. Just as he was about to grab her Olivia turned around to face him. 

"Who the hell are you?" asked Olivia startled.

"Olivia I am shocked that you don't remember your lovers name. You put me away, but I know you didn't mean it,"said Tony reaching for her face.

"Look I don't know who the hell you are, but leave me alone," said Olivia backing away from Tony.

"I can't do that you are mine Olivia," said Tony now getting agitated.

"No I'm not, now leave me alone before I call my partner since I am a cop," said Olivia grabbing her cell phone out.

"Why are you being so resistant I know you love me, you'll see now come with me before I have to force you," said Tony strongly as he grabbed Olivia's wrists; knocking the cell phone out of her hand. "You are coming with me so stop resisting our love."

"Look you sick bastard I'm not yours or ever will be. Now let go of me," said Olivia angrily as she tried to get out of his grip. But as she resisted his grip got tighter. Finally she got her hands free and she punched Tony in the face. Then started running to her apartment.

"Oh you shouldn't of done that now I'm mad," said Tony as he caught up to Olivia. Then Olivia and Tony fought. Olivia tried to get away, but it was futile Tony was stronger. Finally Tony grabbed her from the behind in an embrace, and smashed her head against her apartment building; knocking her out. Blood was trickling down Olivia's face.

"I didn't want to do that you made me do it. If you just came with me my love I wouldn't of done this. Lets get you home so I can clean you up," as Tony said this he picked up Olivia and carried her in his arms to his car, and set her in the backseat. Before he drove off he wrote a note and put it in Olivia's car on the drivers seat. Now Olivia was his and Elliot was never going to have her again; he'd make sure of it...

* * *

**_Hi guys I hope you enjoyed my 1st chapter, I hope you enjoy this story as much as my previous story( Curiosity Always Kills The Cat). Again I am a high school student ( I am 18) and am busy so will try to update as often as I can. Remember to review, I want to hear all of your comments, and suggestions you have._**


	2. Chapter 2 What Happened?

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from SVU, I just own the ones I make up.**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 2-What happened?**

**_8:30 pm_**

Elliot was sitting at a table in the restaurant waiting for Olivia. " Wander where she is it's 8:30 and she still running't here. Maybe she is running late. Knowing her she probably had a hard time finding an outfit," snickered Elliot to himself. But time went on and still no Olivia! After about an hour of waiting Elliot was getting worried. It wasn't like Olivia to be really late without calling first. Elliot decided to call her cellphone, but all he got was the voicemail. Elliot tried a few times and eachtime the same thing happened. He decided to go to her apartment to make sure everything was alright. When her got to her apartment he buzzed her apartment number. When Olivia didn't answer Elliot was really getting anxious, where the hell was she? He went over to the parking lot to see if her car was there, and thats when he saw the driver side door open and Olivia's cell on the ground.

" Shit what the hell happened to you Olivia. As he was about to call the SVU he saw a note on Olivia's seat. What shocked him about the note was that it was addressed to him. Elliot shakily picked up the note and took it to his car to read ( the lighting was dim since 10:00 at night). When Elliot read the letter it made him furious.

_Dear Elliot,_

_Your precious Olivia will never be your again. She is mine and always will be. I have taken her, _

_because I feel you aren't right for her. Ever since I laid eyes on Olivia 4 years ago I knew she_

_and I were ment for eachother. Yes she put me in jail, but she was only doing her job._

_I am glad I escaped 4 months ago, because now I can have Olivia to myself._

_I will not allow your filthy hands ever touch her again!!! So say good bye to your ex girlfriend, _

_she is mine and never will be yours again._

_signed,_

_Tony Martin._

Elliot couldn't believe what he had read. He had to read it 3 times just to get it to sink in his head. His whole world was shaken. The women he loved the most in the whole world was kidnapped, and he could do nothing. He remembered Tony Martin. How could he forget that sick bastard! He kidnapped a women 4 years ago, and when she was found 4 months later she was dehydrated and looked unnourished. She also was tied to a chair, and had bruises all over her body. Elliot was in fear for Olivia. He was afraid she'd get hurt or worse... die. He didn't know what he would do if anything were to happen to her. After a few minutes of getting himself together he phoned his Captain to explain what the predicament was (11:00pm).

* * *

**_4:00am_**

When Olivia woke up she had a splitting headache. She was a bit disorient, and was wandering where she was. When she looked around her she saw she was handcuffed to a bed in a cabin of some sort. One hand was handcuffed to one bedpost, and the other to the other one. Olivia was terrified she had no clue what was going to happen to her. Plus how in the hell would anyone find her! All she could do was lay there like the victim she was. She tried to get her hands loose, but it was futile. She was furious that she let her guard down enough to get caught. All she could do was pray somehow someone would find her. Olivia started to cry; part because she was scared, and part because she was angry. A few minutes later Tony came into the room.

"Hello my love I'm glad to see your awake. I hope I didn't hurt you too much last night, but that was the only way I could get you here," Said Tony stroking Olivia's hair. " You are so beautiful I am so glad you are mine."

"Look Tony why do you want me so much, you know I don't love you nor ever will. You can't make someone love you. Look there is someone out there for you, just let me ho and I'll show you that you can find a girl to like you without force," coxed Olivia.

" Look I don't want anyone else but you. I love you and no one else. You will say you love me even if I have to make you," said Tony getting angry. "Now say you love me."

" No I don't love you, and will never say it," yelled Olivia.

"That's right you love Elliot; 'Your precious Elliot'. What does he have that I don't?" asked tony as he paced around the room. As he finished he punched the wall across from the room from Olivia.

"That's right I love Elliot! The reason I do is because he is a gentleman and doesn't make people love him. Also he respects women; unlike you," said Olivia angrily.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH, I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR MOUTH. I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE HIM OR NOT, I'LL MAKE YOU LOVE ME," yelled Tony. Then he punched Olivia in the stomach, then the face, then allover. Olivia was in so much pain, but didn't care! She had to tell Tony how she felt. After he finished beating her; 15 minutes later he looked at Olivia."Now look at what you made me do. You should of kept your big mouth shut," said Tony. Olivia was awake, but was in too much pain to move or say anything.

" Now I am going to show you how much I love you. and maybe after I am done you'll love me," said Tony calmly. Then he climbed on top of her. The weight of him made Olivia gasp put in pain.'Shit he's going to rape me, and I can't do anything.' Olivia thought to herself.

Tony pulled up her dress and pulled down his pants and then raped her. Olivia fought back as hard as she could, but the weight of him pervented her to do much. She got a few kicks at him before he got ontop of her, and when she went to kick him off of her he punched her in the face again. She tried to get her hands free, but again it was useless. Olivia was furious that she could do anything. All she could do was lay there and do nothing. After he was done he walked out of the room and said, " I hope you liked that."

Olivia just layed there shocked. She couldn't believe what happened. She was sore all over, and was crying. All she wanted to do now was to die!! She had nothing left, and no one would find her. She was hopelessly lost forever. She was mad that she couldn't do anything, she was a seasoned cop who had been a Detective for years, and she couldn't do anything. When Olivia looked out the window beside her bed on the left she saw it was dawn. " It's already morning, but it isn't a happy one," mumbled Olivia as she fell asleep ( 6:30 am).

* * *

**_Hi guys I hope you enjoyed my 2nd chapter, I hope you enjoy this story as much as my previous story( Curiosity Always Kills The Cat). Again I am a high school student, and am busy so will try to update as often as I can. I also do highschool wrestling 3x a week plus tournaments and other stuff. I am planning to go to college so I have things I need to do for it. Also I am working on my other story. Remember to review, I want to hear all of your comments, and suggestions you have. Thanks for all of your reviews and things, I am ssssssssooooooooooooo glad you all love it. My mom gave me the idea for this story since her and I watch this show, and its our favourite show. I write it but the credit for the idea goes to my mom, so thanks mom!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3 The Call

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from SVU, I just own the ones I make up.**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 3-The Rescue**

**Fri- 6:30am**

Elliot was pacing around the police station in the early morning. He hadn't slept all night, because of so many things going through his head. He couldn't believe that he let Olivia get kidnapped, he was suppose to protect her! All he could think about was the fact that she might be injured badly, or worse be dead, and he could do dick all!!

"Elliot why don't you get some sleep? You can't do anything if your unrested.. We can handle it here for a few hours," said the Captain as he put a hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"Look Olivia is my partner, and well you know now is my girlfriend. I love her, and need to know that she is OK. I can't sleep till I know she is safe, Captain,"replied Elliot as a tear fell down his face.

"I understand your feelings Elliot, but you won't do Olivia any good if you aren't at full health. Go to the backroom and sleep on one of the beds. If anything comes up I"ll come and tell you right away, Ok?" asked the Captain.

" Fine, but as soon as you know something u better tell me," said Elliot gathering his stuff and heading to bed.

"I promise Elliot," replied the captain.

After about an hour later Finn spoke," Captain I found the address of Miss Kelly Roberts. The women Tony Martin kidnapped 4 years ago. I am going to go with Munch, and ask her questions to see if she can help us."

"Good idea Finn. As you guys go there I'm going to the media to let people know we are looking for Olivia. you never know the media might be able to help us," said the Captain.

"Yeah, just maybe," said Munch sarcastically.

* * *

**_At Kelly's House- 7:30 am_**

As Finn and Munch approached the house of Kelly Roberts, they realized how big her house was. The house was covered with vines and looked like it was build in the 19th century. It had 2 dork columns holding the archway to the entrance way up. When the detectives reached the door they noticed that there was Greek writing engraved over the door way; it said welcome.

Finn knocked on wooded door, and waited. A few moments later an African- American woman came to the door. She was smaller build and had long raven hair, which went over her shoulder. She also wore a black shirt and jeans.

"Yes May I help you?" Asked the woman as she opened the door, only enough to have her body fit.

"Yes I am Detective Munch and this is my partner Detective Tutuola, and we are from the SVU. We need to talk to Miss Kelly Roberts," said Munch as he showed her his badge.

The woman looked at the badge, then opened the door wider and said," I am Kelly Roberts. What is this all about?"

"We are here to talk t you about what happened to you 4 years ago. There is an incident that happened last night , and the same person who kidnapped you has kidnapped a Detective of ours," explained Munch.

"Oh my God I thought that bastard was in jail. Why is her out?" asked Kelly showing the Detectives in her living room.

"Well he was in jail, but recently escaped," replied Finn. " All we know is that he is infatuated with a detective on our squad named Olivia Benson, and ended up kidnapping her."

"You mean the detective who was helping me with my case? I can't believe it! I'll give you all the information you need to find her," said Kelly furiously.

"Ok first of all I would like to confirm the background information we have to make sure it's accurate," explained Munch. Then he went on and explained what they knew.

"Yes all of that is true," agreed Kelly.

"Do you remember the place he kept you captive in, or if there was another hideout?" asked Finn.

"I don't know where the second hideout was. All I know is that it looked like one of those tornado shelters. Obviously you know were the first one is, but for the first part of the time i was with him I was in the tornado shelter. I couldn't tell you where it was. because he knocked me out cold," as Kelly said this tears started to roll down her face.

"Miss are you OK to continue?" asked Finn passing her some Kleenex.

" Yeah.. it's just hard to replay what happened, but it is also therapeutic to talk about it. It helps me cope with what happened. So continue detectives," said Kelly gathering herself together.

"Can you remember any details at all that would help us find Detective Benson? Anything at all," asked Munch desperately.

"I'm so sorry I don't remember much. If I do think of anything I'll contact you right away, Ok?" said Kelly.

"Miss Roberts we are going to give you our cards. If you think of anything come and tell us," said Finn passing the cards to her.

"Ok thanks and I will," said Kelly as she walked the detective out.

* * *

**_11:30 am_**

Elliot kept on stirring and stirring as he slept; he just couldn't sleep/ So he decided finally to get up and see how things were going. When he got out front he saw the ADA Casey Novak and Cregin talking.

"Anything new on the case?" asked Casey towards the Captain. She just got there and had the background information, but wanted to see what had went on in the case so far.

"Well a couple of things, but not much. I went to the media and gave a description of Olivia to them. Munch and Finn went to Miss Kelly Roberts house. She was Tony's first victim 4 years ago. But nothing big I'm' sorry," explained the Captain. Just as Cregin finished speaking Elliot's desk-phone rang.

"Detective Stabler speaking, how may I help you?" asked Elliot.

"Oh you have done plenty enough Elliot," snickered a man's voice." Getting your little friends to talk to Kelly, and that is a big no no. If you want your precious Olivia to stay alive I'd advice you no more media, or searches, got it?" said the voice again

" Look Tony if Olivia is alive let me talk to her," replied Elliot trying to stay calm. As this was going on a trace was being set on the phone.

"Why not it's not like you'll ever see her again," snickered Tony.

"E-Elliot is this you," Olivia asked slurry.

" Are you OK? Don't worry Olivia I'll save you soon. I love you," said Elliot.

" I-I am f-fine, just catch this guy, and I love you too," lied Olivia. Really she was in pain all over and hadn't eaten or drank anything for hours.

"Ok that's enough of that kind of talk my love, ta-ta for now Elliot," laughed Tony as he slammed down the phone.

"Fuck I hate this guy!" said Elliot loudly as he slammed his hand on his desk. " I hope after all of that we got a trace on this bastard."

"Yes we did he's in a cabin just an hour north of here," replied one of the technicians.

" This guy is such a stupid ass," mumbled Finn.

"Come on then let's go and save her," said Elliot as he gathered his stuff together.

"Hold it Elliot we need to get some backup, and make a plan. This guy is dangerous, and we want Olivia alive," explained Casey.

" Fine," said Elliot sitting down impatiently.

* * *

_**Hi guys, sorry this chapter took so long, been busy with school and Christmas stuff. Well I hope you all had a good holiday, and if I don't get the next chapter up by new years, happy new years. Again thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing, I want to know your thoughts. Well talk to you in chapter 4. **_


	4. Chapter 4 The Rescue

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from SVU, I just own the ones I make up. 

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 4-The Rescue **

**Fri- 11:30am Tony's House**

"So how did you enjoy talking to your beloved Olivia? That is the last time you are ever going to talk to him," snickered Tony.

"Look it is just a matter of time before they find us, if you let me go I can make a deal so you don't get into that much trouble. If not they are going to lock you up for life, and I don't think you want that," explained Olivia.

"NO YOU AIN'T GOING ANYWHERE YOU BITCH, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!!," yelled Tony hitting Olivia hard across the face.

"Ok I get it, but could you let me out of these chains please. I promise I won't escape," pleaded Olivia.

"No, that is what Jasmine said and she ran away, I found her though...he he you can't escape me. She got hers though she won't be going anywhere anytime soon," laughed Tony.

"Who is Jasmine Tony? Was she another one you loved? And what happened to her?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah.. she was my wife, about 10 years ago. However she didn't love me. She cheated on me, and said I was crazy. I loved her she was mine, and she wanted to leave. I couldn't let that happen, so I locked her up in this house. She one day somehow escaped. I found her a little while later in these woods, and I killed her. She wasn't worthy to be with me, and since she didn't want me anymore she went good-bye. Just remember that you don't stay loyal to me I will kill you my precious," snickered Tony as he walked out of the room. "Now I am going out to get some food, do not try to escape, or you know what will happen." Then he leaned over and kissed Olivia. She tried to turn away, but he grabbed her face and forced his lips on hers.

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had already killed someone, kidnapped 2 others including herself. She wondered how many others Tony had kidnapped and killed. She had to find a way out. Hopefully back at the station they got a trace on the call; that was the only way anyone could find her.

* * *

**At Tony's house (1:00pm)**

"Everyone got the plan,"said Cregin.

"Yes, got it can we go now?" asked Elliot.

"Yes, now you and Chester go together, and Finn and Munch will follow behind, as your backups. Then the other policeofficers will be outside hideing incase anything goes wrong. Now becareful," explained the Captain.

Elliot looked around as he headed to the house through the woods. The cabin was covered with vines, and looked like no one had lived her for years. If Elliot didn't know it, he'd think no one lived there. Elliot and Chester got to the back of the house and noticed no one in the living room, so they quietly jimmylocked the door; which was a couple feet away from the living room. When they got in they saw no one there. It looked vaccent, so Elliot and Chester looked around; while Finn and Munch stayed as lookouts outside.

"Look Chester you look upstairs, and I"ll look in the basement,ok?" said Elliot.

"Got it Elliot if anything comes up or if I find Olivia I"ll give a hollar," said Chester walking upstairs.

"Got it and vice-versa Chester for me," agreed Elliot as he headed to find the stairs for the basement.

When Elliot found the stairs, and headed downstairs he heard a soft crying. Elliot raced down the stairs. As he did he called Olivia's name. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he heard Olivia answer him. He raced around the basement looking through rooms. His heart was racing like a million miles per minute. All he could htink about was finding Olivia. He prayed that she was ok. If Tony had hurt her in anyway so help him! Finally he got to the last door and pulled. The door was locked. He pounded on the door and called Olivia's name. Olivia answer was weak, but was there. Finally he broke down the door. Then he saw the state of Olivia. She was handcuffed to the bed, her face was covered with bruises and was swollan. Her dress was torn so it was basically off of her. She had bruises all over her body, and her short hair was all over her face. Elliot rushed over to Olivia.

All Olivia could do was stare at him tears runnig down her face. She hated the man she loved to see her in such a state. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die.

"O-Olivia I can't believe he did this to you. I am so sorry. Lets get you out of these cuffs. Everything will be Ok Liv." As he said this he stroke her face. Then he looked around the room, and found a key in a dresser across from Olivia.

"Hurry please Tony will be back anytime soon, and I don't want anyone else to get hurt," cried Olivia.

Then Elliot freed her hands, and grabbed the blanket she was laying on and put it around her. "Can you walk?" asked Elliot.

"Y-eah I-I think so," said Olivia shakenly. As she stood up she swayed and fell back on the bed.

"I'll carry you out Liv, it's ok," said Elliot. "Put your arms around my neck." Then he picked Olivia up blanket and all. Then he radioed his Captain for an ambulance, and told him he found Olivia. Elliot started heading up the stairs and out the door. By the time he got out the door he saw the amubulance there. The parametics then took Olivia and put her on a stretcher. Elliot rode with the paramedics, and held Olivia's hand the whole way.

* * *

Meanwhile... Tony came home and saw Elliot go into the ambulance with Olivia, and the cops at his house. He hid then when he saw everyone left went inside his house. 

"Damn it they found us, I will make dear Elliot pay. I warned him, now it's time to pay," laughed Tony to himself.

* * *

**Hi guys happy new years!! Hope everyone enjoyed their holidays. Thanks again for the review, your reviews is what keeps me oging with this story. I love you all hugs all my viewers. Well yay Olivia is saved, don't worry this isn't the end by far I have more planned for Tony. Well talk to you guys later, peace out **


	5. Chapter 5 Fragile

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from SVU, I just own the ones I make up. 

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 5- Fragile**

**At The Hospital**

"How is she Doctor?" asked Elliot after the doctor had examined Olivia. Elliot had waited for the past hour, and wanted answers. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that the rest of the team was here to support Olivia.

"Well, do you want the bad news or good news first?" asked the doctor as she swiftly moved her long ivory hair from her shoulders.

" Just give it to us Doc," said the Captain. " We are all here for Olivia you can tell us all," explained Cregin as he pointed to the the SVU team surrounding the Doctor.

"Well... physically other then bruises, a few broken ribs, and a broken wrist she is ok, but emotionally I think she isn't doing well," said the doctor looking off her personal sheet of Olivia. "She has bruises on the inside of her thighs and irritation in the pelvic area. She wouldn't really talk about it, but she did tell me she was raped about 5 times during the day she was with him."

Everyone was shocked, they knew Olivia had it rough with Tony, but never imagined she was raped by him. They were all disappointed that they didn't get to her in time to save her form him. Espicially Elliot. Elliot took a few steps back and fell in a chair. With short gasp of air Elliot tried to speak, but couldn't get the words to come out. The Captain just put his face in his hands and shook bit. Casey, Munch and Finn had shocked looks on their faces, and Heung was the first one to talk a few moments later.

"Is she OK to talk to now, or do we have to wait," asked Heung.

"You guys can go in but only a couple at a time. She is very fragile so be careful what you say. Whatever you do don't ask what went on that'll for sure cause a mental breakdown. She had a hard enough time telling me what happened. When she is ready she'll tell you guys, OK","explained the doctor. Then the crew went into Olivia's room.

Olivia was laying on the bed with her arm in a sling, and bruises all over her. When she saw them come in she just looked blankly at them. All she wanted to be was alone. She was so embarrass that Elliot found her the way she was. She was happy he rescued her, but couldn't believe that she let Tony have his way with her. Elliot was right he was her protector, she couldn't even prevent herself from danger.

"Hey Olivia," said everyone when they came in.

"I guess you guys came to see how pathetic I am. I am a freaken cop and can't even defend myself," said Olivia as tears came down her face.

"Olivia it's not your fault you know that right? He was a sick person and you didn't do anything wrong," said Elliot empathetic as he grabbed her hand. He hated so much to see his partner like this.

When Elliot grabbed for her hand Olivia pulled away. "Look I know what you are going to to say Elliot and everyone I hear it all the time and say it when others are the victims. But- Look I don't want to talk about it ok I just want to be alone," said Olivia through tears.

"Ok Olivia we'll leave you alone, but if you want to talk you know we are always there," said Heung as he ushered all of them out.

"Yeah I know I will talk, just its so overwhelming right now. George can you stay behind please I would feel more comfortable talking to you, and to one person. Everyone else I ma sorry he can tell you what I say later, just it's easier for me," explained Olivia.

"Sure Olivia," said George Heung as everyone else left.

After everyone left George sat beside Olivia, and waited for her to talk. He didn't want to upset her, just wanted to help not make things worse. After a few minutes of silence Olivia spoke.

"Thank you for staying behind, it'll just be easier telling you what happened then everyone ... you know," explained Olivia fiddling with the blankets on her.

"Olivia take your time u have as much time as you need to tell me, and when you want to stop we can, understand?" asked Heung.

"Yes, and thank you," said Olivia. Then Olivia went on to tell him what happened to her. From the part when Tony kidnapped her, all the way to the rape. She had to stop a few times in between, and after she was done she just burst down crying onto Heung's lap. Olivia just couldn't hold on anymore her whole world was falling apart, she just felt like curling up in a ball in a whole and dieing.

Heung just help onto her and told her it's alright and comforted her. After about 30 minutes Olivia pulled herself together.

"I am so sorry I put you through this George, I look so pathetic," said Olivia.

"Liv you need to get your feelings out, you know better then anyone how it feels to keep tings in, and how it breaks you down. Olivia I know you feel horrible, and I don't blame you it is a horrible thing that has happened to you. But it time you'll feel better, you know this, because you always preach it. Liv you need counseling you are very unstable right now if you want I can give you a number to call of a friend of mine who deals with rape cases?" consoled Heung.

"I know that I preach that stuff and I do believe it, it's just hard at first you know you never know how the victims feel till you are in their place,"said Olivia looking at her blanked, fiddling with it again. " And yes i'll take the number I'll call the doctor in a couple days I just need a couple of days to clear my head, ok?" said Olivia.

"OK Liv I"ll leave now, OK and if you need anyone to talk to you can always call me," said Heung hugging Olivia.

"Thank you for all of your help, you helped me feel a little bit better, but I still feel like shit," said Olivia.

"Understandable, now get some rest I'll talk to you later," said Heung heading to the door.

"Oh George tell the Captain I am taking a 2 week break then will be back ok, just to you know get myself together," said Olivia

"Ok," then he left.

* * *

"So how is she doc," asked the Captain back at the station.

"She is very fragile at the moment, she is able to talk,but feels it is her fault of what happened to her ( he already told the captain what Olivia told him). She is going to talk to Dr. Chan she said in a couple days. I hope she does, because she needs the help. I feel if she doen't talk she'll have a nervous breakdown," explained Heung.

"I think Liv knows what to do and will do the right thing. Thank you for talking to her, and lets pray she will be ok emotionally," said the captain.

"I think she will once she talks to the doctor, and she seems to understand its not her fault, just is a bit confused right now," said Heung.

* * *

Meanwhile Tony is at his house furious that Olivia escaped, and was planning how to get her back. She was going to be his, and NO ONe was going to stop him. Elliot was going to pay for what he did. He stole his lover, Elliot Tony was planning to kill and make Olivia realize only Tony was right for her.

* * *

**_So ssssoooorrryyy for long wait I had exams and final projects for highschool, my new semester starts this Wednesday coming up, and I'll have some free time to write, so i'll try to get the next chapter up within the next couple weeks. Thanks again for your support and review keep it up, and if u have exams good luck to you!!! 3333 u all , and especially my new friend i met through these stories Bashia, you rock girl xoxo._**


	6. Chapter 6 Shocked

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from SVU, I just own the ones I make up.

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 6- Shocked**

**_1 Month Later - 8:00 am_**

Olivia came walking into the precinct, she felt weird coming back to work considering she had been off for a month. Also because the people she worked with knew what happened to her. During her time off she had a lot of time to think things over. She knew it wasn't her fault that she was raped, but she was a bit embarrassed to go to work to face the people she most cared about, and knowing they knew all the intimate details about it; especially Elliot knowing. She had told Elliot not to come over and to let her have her space over the last month, until she came back. She hoped he wasn't upset over it, and wanted to see him so bad. Olivia didn't know how to tell Elliot something very important that would change their relationship forever... that she was pregnant. She didn't want to tell him in case the baby wasn't his, and was caused from the rape . She wanted to wait until she could get the fetus checked, but knew if she waited Elliot would be mad either way. Now all she had to was find a way to tell him. If it is his he'd be happy, but it'll brake his heart if it was that bastards Tony's.

As Olivia walked into the Captains office to tell him she was back she saw Cregin talking to Casey and Elliot.

"Oh Olivia you are back welcome back we all missed you," said Casey giving her a big hug.

"Yeah welcome back ," said the captain shaking her hand after Casey's hug.

"I am glad to be back, so what's new around here?" asked Olivia trying to sound cheerful.

"Not a lot around here, however we did get a lead on your case,"said Casey.

" Oh my gosh really... what is it?" said Olivia shocked at the news. Over the last month there hadn't been many leads on her case. Tony had fled, and the police searched for him everywhere possible, but still no signs. Olivia was scared that Tony would come after her or Elliot, she was going to do everything in her power to make sure this scumbag of a person is caught and never able to hurt anyone ever again!! Tony took everything that she held personal to her and she would make him pay for it.

"Well we tracked down his credit cards as well as all his personal hideouts and such over the last month. So far all the hideouts were a bust, and he hadn't used a credit card. However he has slipped earlier today and we tracked down one of his credit cards to a grocery store in Queens. Much and Fin are already on there way there," said Cregin.

" That isn't much Liv, but at least that's something right?" said Elliot as he put his hand on Olivia's shoulder, after seeing the disappointment in her eyes.

"... Yeah your right Elliot. Well I am going to my desk to see what cases I can work on. Keep me posted ok?" said Olivia heading to her desk.

"She seems a bit disappointed, but if I was her I'd be to. Don and Elliot we defiantly got to keep this our top priority, Olivia deserves it," said Casey.

"Agreed," said Elliot and Cregin together.

**Later that day- 2:30 pm**

"Olivia is everything ok? You seemed kinda distant today," said Elliot in a concerned way. As he spoke he put a hand on Olivia's shoulder. ( Olivia was doing desk work)

"Yeah... everything is ok ... well ok as it will be considering.. well .. you know. I just have been busy today, sorry if I'd seem distant," explained Olivia diverting Elliot's eyes.

" If you say so Liv. You know I ma here for you no matter what right? I will be by your side no matter what. I love you Olivia Benson, and nothing will change that!" said Elliot turning to walk away.

"I love you too Elliot and thank for being there through all this shit.. excuse my language. And I do have something I need to tell you, but not here. Meet me at my apartment at 7:00pm ok?" said Olivia walking up to Elliot and giving him a light hug.

" Ok Liv see you then," said Elliot giving Olivia a kiss on the forehead.

Olivia knew she had to tell him about the baby now she had to figure out how she was going to say this tonight. Well first what was she going to make for supper...

**7:00pm**

Olivia was just finishing up cooking Elliot's favourite meal when she heard the buzz from her buzzer. After she answered it, she let Elliot up. A few moments later Elliot tapped on the door. Before answering the door she looked in the mirror by her door to make sure she looked ok. She fixed her short brown hair quickly then answered the door.

When Elliot saw Olivia his jaw dropped, she looked gorgeous. "Olivia you look beautiful," said Elliot as he looked at her dark green dress. It was perfect for her, just above the knees and off the shoulders. Elliot then gave her a hug and went to give her a kiss, but as he did Olivia turned away.

"Elliot I just can't.. not yet at least I'm sorry," said Olivia tears welding in her eyes.

"Don't worry Liv, I shouldn't of rushed into things... you just look so gorgeous that's all," said Elliot following Olivia to the table. As he got there he saw the divine food, and smelled the aroma. " Olivia this smells really good," said Elliot sitting at a seat across from Olivia.

"Thank you El- I made this myself especially for you. But before you eat I have something important I have to tell you. After I do please don't get mad if it turns out wrong," babbled Olivia through tears.

"Olivia what are you talking about just calm down ok, whatever it is you can tell me,"said Elliot as he knelt beside her and put his hand around her.

Olivia took a deep breath then told him that she was pregnant, but wasn't sure if the baby was his or that bastard's baby. After she finished telling him she broke down crying in his lap. Elliot just comforted her for a few minutes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was happy she was pregnant, but if it turned out it was that scumbag Tony's... he'd make him pay.

"Olivia it's ok I understand, and it's not your fault, even if the baby turned out to be Tony's I'll still treat him or her as my own. Plus we will make Tony pay even more for it, ok?" said Elliot. " So calm down , plus stress isn't good for the baby, instead of being sad let's celebrate this blessed occasion."

Olivia smiled at him through her teary eyes and nodded her head. Then she grabbed the two glasses on the table and gave Elliot one."Cheers then Elliot," said Olivia lifting her glass to his.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Olivia's apartment Tony was listening to everything that was said. ( He'd had planted listening devices in her house while she was out). "Well I see my love is pregnant I am so happy, however if it turns out Elliot is the father I'll kill him and she will be with me. Either way I will make Elliot pay for taking her away from me, but he'll die if the baby is his. For now I'll just keep my eye on my love to keep her safe from that Elliot, and wait a couple months till Olivia can get tested," laughed Tony. "These cops are so stupid they'll never find me, I am always one step a head of them."

* * *

**Hi guys I have been so busy with school and stuff I am trying to get scholarships into college so if I seem like I am lacking in keeping p with this story don't worry I am still working on it when I have time, it just will take a little longer. Well happy Easter if I don't get chapter 7 up before it. love u all especially my SVU buddy's Jen and Bashia I love u both.**


	7. Chapter 7 Paternity

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from SVU, I just own the ones I make up.

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 7- Paternity**

**3 Months Later...**

A lot had happened over the last 3 months in Olivia's life. First thing is down at the 16th precinct they found out that Tony had kidnapped multiple women over the years, and they think maybe he killed one of them. So he turned out to be a serial rapist and a murderer, and was more dangerous then Olivia thought. Unfortunately since that lead on Tony there hadn't been any more sightings. It seemed like Tony was one step a head of them all the time. For now Tony's capture was off of Olivia's mind, because today she was going to the doctors to get a paternity test done to see if the baby was Elliot's or Tony's. She was worried, but knew Elliot would be there for her. She had told the team at SVU that she was pregnant and they were there for her as well. In matter of fact all them said if she needed any help they would be there for her. That made her feel better. What was making her feel guilty is because now she knew how her mother felt. She made a vow as soon as she thought of her mother that if it turned out the baby was Tony's she would NOT treat the baby different; it wasn't the babies fault. After all she knew first hand what it was like to feel like it was the child's fault. She was going to give this child all the love and affection it deserves, and not abuse it in any way!

"So Olivia almost ready to go?" said Elliot walking up to Olivia as she filed paper sat her desk.

"Yeah I am, I am getting so bored of working at my desk... Just 5 months more of this I guess, then a year off then back to normal," laughed Olivia. Elliot just rolled his eyes and helped Olivia with her coat.

" Elliot you don't have to go with me you know. I am a big girl and can do it myself," said Olivia.

"Liv you are my girlfriend, and you are carrying my child, I am going with you and that's that. Now enough arguing and lets go before we are late. By the way we are taking my car," said Elliot ushering Olivia out before she could argue anymore.

On the way to the doctors was very quiet in the car. Elliot was hoping and praying that baby would turned out to be his, and Olivia was doing the same. About 15 minutes later they got to the doctors office.

When they got inside the doctors office the environment seemed soothing. The bright yellow walls brought a happy atmosphere to the room, and the arrangement of the furniture also made it inviting. Elliot hadn't been to Olivia's doctors appointments, and can see why see seemed happier after her visits now. A few moments later a gorgeous,tall Latino women with short dark hair came up to Olivia and Elliot."Hi Olivia nice to see you again. So I see you brought your boyfriend this time with you. You know the pictures Olivia showed me doesn't do you justice Elliot. You are much more handsome in person," winked the doctor.

"Ummm, thanks," said Elliot a bit off guard.

"Oh don't worry Elliot I am married. I just like to kid around. So Olivia lets go to the office then," said the doctor as she ushered them to the patient room.

When they got to the office Olivia sat on the patients chair. "So Olivia how are you feeling?" said the doctor taking notes.

"Fine I guess Dr Quinn. I haven't felt any discomfort over the last month since I saw you. However I was wandering if I could get a paternity test done, considering the predicament you know I am in," said Olivia.

"Yes that is no problem, and I understand why you want to know. Now this is just procedure, but is Elliot and Tony the only possible fathers?" said Dr Quinn.

"Yes I haven't been with anyone else. Why would I be I love Elliot," snapped Olivia.

"Olivia calm down she is just doing her job," said Elliot grabbing onto Olivia's hand.

"I know... sorry Dr Quinn I have just been so stressed. My emotions are all over the place," said Olivia a tear falling down her face.

"It's ok I know how hard it is to be pregnant. I have 2 kids of my own you know," said Dr Quinn.

"I know how you feel to hun, my ex-wife has had 4 kids, so I know how you feel," said Elliot wrapping a arm around her. Olivia didn't say anything,all she did was do a small smile at the two of them.

"Anyways let's check on the baby to make sure it's ok. Olivia can you change into the hospital clothes. You can use the bathroom to the left of you to change in," said Dr Quinn pointing towards the bathroom.

"Ok I'll be right back," said Olivia grabbing the clothes from the doctors hands. A few moments later Olivia came out with her clothes in her hands. " Elliot can you hold onto these for me until all of this is done?" asked Olivia handing the clothes to him.

"Sure no problem," said Elliot taking them from her. 

After a few moments later Olivia came out, then the doctor started the procedure. A little bit later Dr Quinn spoke," Olivia everything looks good, so do u want to see the baby on the ultra sound," as she said this she pointed her figure at the screen.

"Wow that is amazing it looks so beautiful," said Olivia grabbing onto Elliot's hand. 

"Well now that you saw the baby I'll do the paternity test," said Dr Quinn as she turned off the machine. Then she started the procedure of getting the amniotic fluid out of Olivia's stomach. After she was done she took a swab of Elliot's DNA form his mouth. She didn't need Tony's DNA, because she already had it from the rape kit. She told Olivia it'll be 24 hours before she knew the results, and to come back the next day. Elliot and Olivia left and made an appointment to get the results.

* * *

\/p

**24 Hours Later...**

Elliot and Olivia waited in Dr Quinn's office until she came to see them. A few minutes later Dr Quinn came in the room with a brown envelope in her arms. "Sorry I'm late I had a patient before you two that took a little longer then I thought," said Dr Quinn setting her stuff on the table.

"It's ok I understand," said Olivia sitting down beside Elliot in one of the chairs.

"Ok the good news is that the baby is defiantly yours Elliot, and your having a baby girl" said the doctor.

Elliot and Olivia hugged each other for a few moments they were so happy the baby was theirs, plus they were having a baby girl. After they were done they thanked the doctor and left. When they got to the parking lot they were still beaming. "Liv I am so happy the baby is mine, and now the big question is what to name her," said Elliot getting into the car.

"That is a big weight off my chest knowing you are the father, and I would like to name her Serena after my mom if you don't mind?" asked Olivia doing up her seat belt.

"No no problem at all Serena sounds beautiful," said Elliot leaning over and kissing Olivia on the cheek. Then they drove off. After they drove off Tony came out form in the bushes beside where the car was.

"Elliot I told you I'd kill you if you were the father. Not only did you take my woman away, but now you are having her child. Well now you will pay. You will die mark my words," said Tony angrily getting into his car and zooming off.

* * *

When Elliot got home he was still beaming over what he had heard, and was planing on throwing Olivia a surprise party. When Elliot got out of the car though something terrible happened. All Elliot heard was two loud bangs, then he felt was sering pain in his chest as he fell to the ground. When he looked up he saw Tony standing over him, but he couldn't talk or move, but knew he was shot in his chest.

"I told you'd die if you messed with Olivia, now say your last prayers," said Tony, then he shot Elliot 3 more times in his torsal. Elliot just layed there trying not to move, he figured if Tony thought he was dead he would leave him be. Tony waited a few moments then figuring Elliot was dead kicked him a few times them smirked," Hehe... hi told you Elliot you'd pay, now bye bye forever. All I have to do now is figure out how to get my Olivia back." Then Tony got into his car and drove off. 

About 15 minutes later Olivia showed up at Elliot's house, he had forgotten he had given Olivia his jacket because she was cold, and decided to drive it back to him. When she pulled up to the driveway she saw Elliot laying in a pool of blood. She was shocked! Olivia quickly got out of her car and ran to him to check his pulse. Fortunately he had a pulse, but barley one. She called 911, and waited for someone to arrive. "Elliot it's ok I'm here for you, don't die on me sweetie, help is on the way," Olivia kept repeating as she rubbed Elliot's head as he layed on her lap unconscious.

* * *

**Hi people I hope you enjoy this chapter, Tony is really getting on my nerves, and I bet yours too. Not only as he hurt Olivia, but now Elliot tears coming down my face. Well I'll try getting chapter 8 up son fortunately last week I was on March break, so I had time to write. It is a 4 day week though so maybe this weekend if everything goes well I'll add another chappie XD. Well thanks for your reviews! You guys are what keeps this story going. Well got to go for now talk to you guys next chapter. Oh and if any of you have any suggestions of any other stories I could write let me know I am looking for ideas. Love you all hugs for all **


	8. Chapter 8 Recovery

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from SVU, I just own the ones I make up.

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 8- Recovery- 7:30pm**

When Olivia came to the hospital all she could see was the blood on her hands form Elliot. It didn't matter how many times she washed her hands, she couldn't get the image of Elliot's blood on her. So far she found out that Elliot was in critical condition, but was alive. Right now he was I'm surgery, and hopefully they could remove all the bullets. She prayed he would live through this; not only for her, but for their baby as well. All she could do was wait and see.

About 30 minutes later the rest of the SVU team showed up. They were all concerned about Elliot, and rushed over as soon as they got the call from Olivia. When they saw Olivia they all rushed over to her. Casey was the first one to get to her, and gave her a huge hug as Olivia stood up to meet her. Olivia as soon as Casey hugged her broke down crying.

"Olivia it's ok, let it out... we are here for you," said Casey; who at this point started to cry a little.

"Yeah Liv it's cool,"said Fin hugging Olivia and Casey. After a few minutes of hugging the 3 broke apart, and the Captain spoke up.

"Olivia how is Elliot doing? Has there been any news since you called?" asked the Captain helping Olivia to her seat.

"N-no he-he has been in s-surgery for about an hour now, and I don't know how he'll d-d-do," sputtered Olivia through tears. The Captain just sat with his arm around Olivia, and comforted her.

"Olivia I'm sure he's ok. Elliot is tough, and besides if he doesn't make it through I'll kick his ass," smirked Munch.

"I guess your right John... Thank you you all. Sorry for braking down like this. It's just this all happened at once. First I was raped, then I didn't know if Elliot was the baby's father. Which by the way I found out today he is, and that we are having a baby girl. Then he is almost shot, and beaten to death. I don't know about you guys, but I have a strong feeling Tony had something to do with Elliot getting hurt," said Olivia whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Liv you have the right to be upset, we all are. But especially you, cus you and Elliot were in love," said Chester. Olivia just nodded her head.

"Oh Olivia I have a change of clothes for you, I figured you'd need it. I grabbed something form my house for you," said Casey giving Olivia the clothes.

"Thanks Casey, I defiantly need to get out of these blood stained clothes. I'll be back guys, when I'm up anyone want something?" asked Olivia standing up to leave.

"Liv I'll go with you and pick up some coffee's from the cafeteria for everyone, ok?" said Fin.

"That's fine," said Olivia walking out with Fin. Then when they came back everyone sat and waited.

About 4hours later the doctor came up to them.

"Good I'm glad you are here Ms Benson, your boyfriend will be fine. Right now he is ICU, but in a few weeks we can start him on rehab. He was shot 5 times, but the major problems we had was one almost hit his heart, and collapsehis left lung, and one hit his spine. We fixed the problems though, and he'll survive," said the doctor.

"Thank God," said Olivia standing up and hugging the doctor. "So when can we see him?"

"Well he is sleeping now, so try in the morning, ok," said the doctor looking at the team.

"Good idea doc, we'll see you first thing in the morning,"said Fin turning to walk away.

As everyone went to walk away Olivia pulled Casey over.

"Yes Liv what would you like?" said Casey looking at Olivia.

"Well... I can't get the feeling out of my mind that Tony had some kind of hand in what happened to Elliot. I think he will come after me maybe again, so for the time being could I stay with you at your house?" asked Olivia desperately.

"Olivia you don't need to even ask you are like a sis to me, and if you want to there is no problem. Come on lets go to your house to get your things then we'll go to my house for sleep," said Casey coxing Olivia out to the elevator.

* * *

**The Next Day at the Hospital**

Olivia and Casey waited till the doctor came out before they went in to see Elliot. The others were going to come later on to visit. They were finishing off some other cases. Olivia had called the Captain, and even though he said she have a few days off she told him she wanted to stay at work, and that she was going to ask Elliot some questions about who attacked him and so on.

After a few minute a male Asian doctor with short dark hair named Dr Quon came over to them.

"Hi I ma Dr Quon I am going to be Elliot's physical therapist," said Dr Quon putting his hand out to shake the women's hands.

"Nice to meet you," said Olivia and Casey in unison.

"Well if you want to see him you can. He is eating right now," said the doctor.

thanks. What room is he in?" asked Olivia.

"He is in room 21a. That is straight down the hall first door on your left," said the doctor pointing the way.

So Olivia and Casey headed down to the room. Both new it would be hard to see him, but new they had to try keep a positive attitude for Elliot's sake.

When the got in his room they saw Elliot lying on the bed with wires all over him. His torsal was wrapped in bandages and he had a breathing mask on. When Elliot saw the two walk in his eyes glistened, and he said, " Hi Casey, hi Olivia Thanks for dropping by."

"Elliot how are you feeling?" asked Casey grabbing a chair, and sitting beside Elliot.

"Oh A bit sore, but the pain meds are doing a good job,"said Elliot.

Olivia just stood by the doorway looking at Elliot, she couldn't believe what she was seeing her biggest love in her life was lying there near dead.

"Olivia I'm not contagious, just come over here and say hi," said Elliot smirking.

"Oh sorry Elliot, it's just a shock seeing you like this," said Olivia walking over and giving him a hug. "Elliot do you know who did this to you?" asked Olivia sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes... Tony Martin. He said that he was "protecting you from me"so he tried to kill me," said Elliot.

Olivia just sat there tears coming down her face. " I'm so sorry I got you into this Tony wouldn't of came after you if I wasn't dating you. This is all my fault."

"No it's not Liv it's that son of a bitch Tony and his psychotic thinking. We will catch him; in no way is it your fault," said Casey patting Olivia on the back.

"Exactly Casey. Oh Casey I think he'll go after Olivia again, he said he wanted her to be his, and he knows about the baby, and that its mine. I think maybe he has Olivia's apartment bugged, so until it is safe please make sure she is safe, ok?" said Elliot coughing a bit.

"Elliot she is staying with me, and thank you for telling me that I'll get a team ASAP on seeing if her apartment is safe. You get some rest, and just worry about getting your ass better. Come on Olivia we'll stop by later on tonight," said Casey. Olivia and Casey head over to the 16th precinct then, and told them what Elliot told them.

" That son of a bitch is getting on my damn nerves," said Fin and Munch.

"So Casey what is the plan?" asked the Captain.

"First we need to find whee Tony is and arrest him, then go from there" said Casey. Everyone agreed with her, and started on their search.

**HI guys I hope you all had a good Easter, and hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to get chapter 9 up asap, and well ttyl and thanks again for all your reviews. Well see you in chapter 9. If you guys have any suggestions for my story to improve it or for future ideas let me know, ok i am open to suggestions. **


	9. Chapter 9 The Letters

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from SVU, I just own the ones I make up.

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 9- The Letters**

The next day as everyone was working hard on finding Tony a letter came suddenly. It was addressed to Olivia. When Olivia got the letter at first she was sceptical, but then finally gave into curiosity. When she opened the letter her mouth dropped. She couldn't believe who was writing her!!

_Dear Olivia,_

_I know this is going to sound strange considering it has been about 3 years since we spoke, _

_but I had to __get __a hold of you.__I heard on the T.V. briefly what happened t you. They said a female detective _

_was __kidnapped from her home in New York. They also said they were looking for Tony Martin, and_

_that he was the one that did the kidnapping . When they showed his face, and yours I got the __chills!! I knew Tony you see... _

_He and I dated a few months back, and I can't believe he __kidnapped you. __He seemed so nice. He was a bit of a geek,_

_but other then that was a gentleman. Well after I heard what happened I went to his house that was by where_

_I live, and I found some disturbing things. Well I'll tell you more when I get the the station. I am coming in a week._

_And before you say anything I know you are thinking why is she risking her life for me? Liv you are like a sis_

_to me, and I'll do anything for you. Plus I have some news that can possibly help you. Sorry fro not writing sooner,_

_but I just found out recently when they had a recap about Tony, since they are still looking for him. Meet me on Saturday_

_at 8:30pm, and I'll tell you what I know. Also only tell those that need to know about me coming to talk to you._

_- Love, Alex Cabot-_

Olivia just sat and read the letter over and over again. After about the 10th reading it finally clicked in as real... Alex had written her. Olivia wandered why Alex would risk being murdered? She understood that Alex wanted to help, but Olivia knew that Alex would be in more danger then Olivia. After all it wasn't Olivia who was put into witness protection... it was Alex. Olivia prayed that Alex would be safe, she didn't know what she would do if someone else she cared about got hurt ... or worse died.

After reading the letter Olivia decided to go to the Captains office and tell him about Alex. All the way across to his office Olivia contemplated on how she was going to present the news.

"Captain I need to talk to you privately," said Olivia as she saw Cregin talking to two SVU detectives in his office.

" Ok Olivia, just give Det. Kelly and Det. Dixon and I a minute," said Cregin.

"Ok I'll wait outside your office," said Olivia walking out the door. A few minutes later Cregin called Olivia back into his Office.

"Yes you wanted to talk to me," said Cregin as he sat back behind his desk.

"Yes I do, but it is hard to tell you. I got some news and... well... just read this letter it'll tell you everything," said Olivia passing the letter to him.

The Captain read the letter and look shocked afterwards. " Olivia when did you get this letter?" asked Cregin.

"I got it just a few minutes ago. As soon as I read it I thought I should come and tell you. Alex said to "tell only who need to know". And I felt you should know," said Olivia looking down fiddling with the zipper of her sweater.

"Olivia this is important just to keep this between you and I until we find more information out. If people find out she came here... she is good as dead," said Cregin handing the letter back.

"Cregin I am only going to tell Elliot and Casey, and no one else. Both of them I know we can trust, plus I feel close to them obviously," said Olivia.

"Good idea, and why doesn't Casey go with you when you meet her tomorrow ( the letter got there on a Friday, but was sent on a Monday)? By the way where are you meeting her? " said Cregin.

" I was going to ask her that. I would of taken Elliot.. but you know he is stuck in the hospital for a couple weeks," said Olivia crying a little when she mentioned Elliot. " We are meeting at a little cafe on 5th ave," said Olivia.

Just as the Captain was about to speak Casey rushed in the office.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this is an emergency. We just got a letter sent to us form Tony, and I think you should read it Don and Olivia," said Casey rushing the letter across to Cregin.

Cregin grabbed the letter and said, " What the hell does this bastard want now?"

Olivia looked shocked. Now Tony was sending letters to the station. In her gut she had a feeling Alex's and Tony's were connected somehow, and hoped Tony hadn't hurt her or anyone else.

After reading the letter the Captain looked pale, and thought it was right for Olivia to read it.

Olivia grabbed for it and begin to read the handwritten letter...

_Dear Olivia and rest of SVU team:_

_You guys are complete morons. You will never find me! I am always one _

_step ahead of you. Olivia you will be mine, and this is a promise. I am fixed _

_on you, and until I am dead I'll always be in your head. Since you won't be faithful to me _

_I guess I have to make you learn. I know about your little meeting with whats her name_

_... oh yeah Tracy Barns or should I say ex ADA Alex Cabot. You must think I am stupid_

_I know everything in your life; like I said before I love you. Why are you denying_

_our love? Well for your disobedients I have left a little present outside your apartment building._

_It is by the trash, just like where she belongs. Next time I'll kill her, and other people close to you._

_I thought you learned by me hurting Elliot. Just amt you love me, and no one else will get hurt._

_However cross me again,and more people will die or get hurt._

_-Tony-_

"C-captain I-I got to g-get to m-my house. I fear for Alex's life," said Olivia crying abit.

"Look Liv in your state I feel we should send other officers over. If this is a trap or Tony's waiting for you there, you could seriously hurt yourself or your baby's life," said Cregin sympathetically.

"But Captain she is my friend, and another thing how did he know about Alex coming... Oh my God he must of intercepted this letter," said Olivia shocked. " Why can't this guy leave me alone? Hasn't he done enough damage!! First he rapes me, then he almost kills Elliot, and now he might of hurt or worse killed Alex... I just can't take it," said Olivia tears flowing down her cheeks. Casey put her arm around Olivia, and let her cry for a few moments then said.

" Look Liv I"ll take you to my house. As soon as there is any news the Captain will contact me, ok sweetie?" consulted Casey as she helped Olivia to her feet.

Olivia just nodded. She couldn't gather the words to say anything. Before leaving the office Olivia stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to Casey.

"Casey we have to stop by the hospital before we go to your house. Elliot has to know whats going on... Plus I know I'll feel better talking to him," said Olivia.

"That is no problem Olivia that'll be our first stop. We'll go right now," said Casey as they both headed towards her car.

**Hi guys again, yay finally chpt 9 is up Xd I want to espicially thank my new friend Cassie she gave me the idea of using Alex, and i hope it works. I have many ideas, but like I said before I am up to suggestions. Well talk to you guys in chapter 10. Wow chapter 10 already, this is getting really good, isn't guys XD **


	10. Chapter 10 Rescued part 2

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from SVU, I just own the ones I make up.

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 10- The Rescue Part 2 **

Olivia and Casey got to the hospital about an hour later ( about 7ish), and right away went to visit Elliot. They found out Elliot was moved out of intensive care into a regular room, so they headed to his new room. As they reached his door one of the doctors were coming out.

"So how is Elliot doing?" asked Olivia looking up to the doctor; who was about a head taller then she was.

"He is doing good he should be out of here in 2 weeks time," replied the doctor. "He was lucky that's for sure, someone was watching over him that night. If you two want to visit him you can, but he needs his sleep so make it quick," said the doctor turning to walk away.

"Thanks Doc for the update, and we'll make it short," Casey replied nudging Olivia in the door. Olivia didn't say anything and just followed. She was just thankful Elliot didn't die, now she had to figure out how to tell him about Alex.

"Hey girls nice to see you," said Elliot as Olivia and Casey pulled their chairs up to Elliot's bedside.

"Elliot how are you feeling?" asked Olivia looking concerned.

"I feel pretty good, the pain meds are working I guess," said Elliot. Then he saw the pain in Olivia's eyes and knew something was bothering her; other then his injury. "Liv what's the matter? I'll be ok I am tough."

Olivia just sat in silence on the edge of Elliot's bed. She couldn't bring herself to tell him what happened, instead she just broke down crying.

"Hey Liv it's ok hun, everything will be ok," consulted Elliot rubbing her head softly.

"N-no it w-won't El, something happened today, and I am so worried," said Olivia wiping her face. "I know your ok, but it's the other matter that i am worried about."

Just as Olivia was about to explain what went on Casey's cell rang. "Liv it is Munch I'll take it outside the room, and give you the 411 after. You explain to Elliot what happened," said Casey as she walked out of the room.

Before Olivia could speak Elliot spoke up. " Ok Liv you better tell me what the hell is going on, I am so confused," said Elliot getting agitated. Olivia then went on to explain about the letter Alex sent her, and the letter Tony sent her. After she finished explaining everything, Elliot went silent. After a few seconds he yelled, "THAT SON OF A BITCH, I AM GOING TO KILL THAT PRICK." As he said this he slammed his hand down on the bed. Olivia shuttered away a bit, because of Elliot's outburst. Elliot then squinted in pain.

"Elliot calm down you don't want to injur yourself more,"said Olivia grabbing his hands.

"Your right Olivia, but I am just for effing pissed at Tony. He first hurts my best friend, and the love of my life, then he almost kills me, and now he goes after Alex; who at the moment is our only friggen lead," said Elliot frustratedly as he put his head in his hands.

"El we will catch this bastard if it is the last thing o dp, but fro now get some rest. I'l keep you informed,"said Olivia pulling him for a kiss.

Just as Olivia was about to leave Casey came back in the room, and stopped Olivia from leaving. "Olivia before you leave I have some news. Before I continue, did you tell elliot about what happened?" said Casey looking at Olivia, as she sat back in her chair.

"Yes she did. Now Casey what is the news, I am so confused, just tell us what's up," said Elliot aggitated a bit.

"Alex is alive, and is in the hospital now. she was beaten by Tony, but will be Ok," said Casey looking relieved.

Olivia looked at casey and said quietly looking down,"Was she raped?" Then as she looked up at Casey," How can you looked relieved Casey? Alex is in grave danger! She might of escaped with her life, but Tony might go after her again. No one is safe until he is caught." Olivia then stormed out of the room.

Casey went to get up to follow her, but Elliot stopped her. " Casey don't follow her, she didn't mean it. Liv is just pissed that Tony is still out there safe and sound; while he is hurting people she cares about," explained Elliot as he put his hand on her lap.

"I know El... but we are on HER side!! I know she has been through a lot, but still no need to bitch at me, I am trying to help her..." said Casey putting her head in her hands. "And to answer her question Munch said the Doc said she wasn't raped, she was beaten, but will survive," said Casey standing up.

"...Thank God. Well Cas you should go and see Alex, I bet Liv is already there," said Elliot coughing a bit.

"Ok, well take care of yourself, and I'll come back to visit soon. I'll keep you posted on what's going on also. See you later," said Casey as she walked out of the door.

A few minutes later

Casey got to Alex's room. She heard voices talking to Alex inside, and recognized them as Olivia and Munch's voices. Casey felt a bit out of the loop, because of the fact most of the team has had a history with Alex. Casey didn't really know Alex, and the only time she ever even met her was when Alex was testifying like 3 years back. She knew Alex and Olivia were close, and that's why Olivia had snapped at her. However, even if she felt a bit of an outcast, she knew she had a job to do. She promised to catch Tony, and she didn't plan to break that promise!!

Casey knocked on the door to seem less intrusive, and waited till someone answered.

"Come in," said Alex in a weak voice.

When Casey came in the room she saw Olivia, Munch and Fin sitting around Alex. Alex had a broken right arm, and bruises all over her face and arms. Casey didn't know for sure, but had an idea that her ribs might be broken also. Casey felt sorry and empathy towards Alex.

"Yo Cas come and sit down we were just asking Alex some questions on what happened," said Fin pointing to a chair between him and Olivia.

Casey made her way over to the seat, and sat down. Before Casey could say anything Olivia spoke up. "Casey I am sorry for yelling at you a few minutes ago. I was worried about Alex... but still u didn't deserve it."

"It's ok Liv I understand," said Casey giving Olivia a small smile. "So Alex how are you feeling? Well you know... I know you feel like crap, but do you feel ok?"asked Casey looking at Alex.

"I guess I feel ok... If you mean am I in pain, then the answer is no. The pain meds work well," replied Alex softly.

"Well that is good to hear. If oyur up to it I have a few questions for you," said Casey.

"Miss Novak I know you want this son of a bitch caught,but can this wait till tomorrow? I am really tired," said Alex.

"Sure Alex... no problem. I'll just leave and let the three of you get caught up on old times," said Casey walking out the door. "Olivia I'll wait in the car for you."

"Wander what's wrong with her?" said Fin confused of why Casey left.

"She probably feels left out considering you guys know me, and she doesn't... You know like a fifth wheel," explained Alex.

"True, I understand how she feels. We'll leave now Alex and let you get some rest. We'll fill in Casey on the couple things you have told us, and we'll see you tomorrow," said Olivia leaning to give Alex a hug.

"See you guys later," replied Alex.

"Later Alex," said all three of them as they walked out the door.

* * *

**Hi guys sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll add more as soon as I can and don't worry there is lots more plan i don't plan to end this story anytime soon. I am having too much fun with it. Well I hope you guys are enjoying the nice weather now that the snow is gone yay Well talk to you guys later, and keep reviewing. Love ya all XOXOXO **


	11. Chapter 11 The Whole Story

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from SVU, I just own the ones I make up.

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 11- The Whole Story**

**8am Back At The Station**

When Casey and Olivia walked in to the station the next day the Captain called them over to his office. When they got to his office they saw Fin and Munch already in there.

"What's up Cregin?" asked Casey as she and Olivia sat down in front of his desk.

"Munch and Fin told me some news on what Alex had told them last night, and I just wanted to inform you Casey on what was said," explained the captain.

"What is it? What did she tell you guys?" asked Casey looking curious.

"Well before you came into Alex's hospital room Olivia, Fin and I talked to Alex for a few minutes," explained Munch."And she explained a bit of the important news she had to tell us. She explained that when she was dating Tony there was a room in his house that he was secretive about. At the time she never thought anything of it, because he said that's where he put all his clutter in. But after hearing the news of what happened to Olivia Alex thought to check that room. Tony had left her a key to the house when they dated, and never got it back.She knew that Tony wouldn't of been there, because he was on the run, so Alex went in to check on that room. Just as she was going to tell us what was in the room you came in Casey."

"Wow that was quick thinking of Alex," said Casey. "Did she say anything else?" asked Casey looking up at Munch.

"No nothing else she didn't have time, because you came in. She did say though whatever she foundwas shocking, and that she needed to tell us about it," explained Fin.

"Well I guess we'll find out what she had to tell us when we go back there later today," said Casey.

"Well now that everyone is caught up you can go back to work. Try and see if you can ruffle up any information about where Tony lived before talking to Alex. Then go and talk to her," explained the captain.

As everyone was leaving Cregin's office, Cregin called Olivia to stay behind.

"Yes Captain?" asked Olivia standing in front of his desk.

"Olivia since Elliot won't be back for about a month I have assigned you a temporary partner. Her name is Detective Allison O'Donell, and she'll be here in about an hour. She is from the homicide department in Brooklin. I know she isn't Elliot, but till he comes back she is your partner, so be nice," explained the Captain.

"Yes Cregin. So is this girl a rookie or does she know what she is doing?" asked Olivia.

"She knows what she is doing Olivia. She is experienced, and has been a cop for as long as you have. She is especially god at solving hard cases quickly; so she might be a big hand in this case. After Elliot returns Detective O'Donnell will be here from there on," explained the captian.

"Sounds like she'll defentantly be a help to us, I'll get back to work, and see her when she gets here," said Olivia as she stood up to leave.

"Liv before you leave are you ok? A lot has happened and I just want to make sure you are ok," said the captain.

" I guess I'm ok... well as ok as i can considering that Elliot and Alex almost died, and it'll all because of me," said Olivia looking down facing the captian.

"Olivia this is not your fault. This sick bastard is the one to blame you did nothing wrong. If you think you did something wrong, you should talk to Heung, cus you have nothing to regret you did nothing wrong," said the captain as he walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I know Don.. it just feel like it al my fault, cus this son of a bitch seems to always hurt the people I care for, and I don't want anyone else hurt on count of me. I just want this guy caught and a needle put in his arm," said Olivia as tears flowed down her cheek. "I'll be ok captain I just want him caught," said Olivia giving a small smile as she went to leave the room.

As Olivia was leaving the room the captian spoke," I hope so, and if you need to talk I am here Liv."

"I know Capt," replied Olivia giving another small smile.

A little while later as Olivia was working at her desk Cregin called her into his office.

"This is Detective Allison O'Donnell, and O'Donnell this is Detective Olivia Benson," said the captian as Olivia stood facing the new detective. Olivia thought the woman was gorgeous. She was a little shorter then she with long dark red hair in a pony tail. It complemented her fair skin, and big green eyes very well. Her look made her look like she could be a model.

"Nice to meet you Detective Benson," said Allison in her southern accent as she put out her hand to Olivia. Olivia thought it sounded like she was originally from Texas or around there.

"Nice to meet you to Detective O'Donnell," said Olivia shaking her hand.

"Now that you two are acquainted, lets get down to business. Munch and Fin have headed over to see Alex to get more information, I want you two to meet them there," explained the captian. "Oh and Liv I have already caught up Detective O'Donnell on what is going on, so don't have to worry about it," said the captain as Olivia opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes sure, and we'll call you with any information we get," said Detective O'Donnell as she left the office. "Detective Benson are you coming?" asked Allison.

"In a sec I need to talk to the captain, Il'll meet you outside,"said Olivia.

After Allison left Olivia looked at the captain. "Captain did you tell her everything that happened or just what happened with Alex?"asked Olivia.

"Liv she needed to know what was going on so I told her everything that happened. She is going to be on this case fulltime, and Olivia she is a really good person, so no worries she won't treat you different," said the captain.

"Yes I know she is a good cop, but I feel awkward working with someone I just met, and knowing she knows eveything that happened, but it's ok I'll try and get over it," said Olivia. "I'll see you later Don," said Olivia as she left to meet Allison.

After meeting up with Allison the two detectives drove to the hospital.

When they got to Alex's room Munch and Fin were sitting beside her. When Olivia and Allison walked in the room aAex looked confused at seeing the new face.

"Alex this is my tempray partner Detective Allison O'Donnell. She is taking Elliot's place until he gets better," explained Olivia.

"Well nice to meet you Detective," said Alex. " So what can I do for you guys today," asked Alex.

"Well Alex we didn't get to finish last night the whole story, so can you tell us the rest of the information you know about Tony?" asked Munch.

Alex sat in quiet for a few seconds gathering her thoughts then she explained what she knew.

"Well like I said I had a key to Tony's house, so after I found out he was on the run I decided to check out that room I told you about.. the one that was always locked. I had a gut feeling that he was hiding something in that room, but had no clue about what I would find," said Alex as she took a quick pause. " What I found shocked me, this guy was more frightening then I thought he was, and my gut was right. What I found was pictures covering every inch of his walls. Some articles form unsolved murder cases involving women, and lots of Olivia. It looked like he stocked these women; including Olivia for months on end. There were probably about 12 women in total for the pictures, but hundreds of pictures in total. I went searching through the room, through drawers and so on, and found a lot more pictures. On hte back of them he had dates, and people's names on them. I couldn't believe this guy... and this was the guy I dated what a fool I was," explained Alex as she put her head in her hands.

"Alex you had no clue of what he was like you are fortunate he didn't hurt you," said Olivia.

"Yeah Alex you are lucky," concured Fin.

"So what is your next step then?" asked Alex looking at the team.

"Well first we are going to tell Casey what you told us and get her to get us a search warrent. Once we get that we are going to search his entire house to see what we can find. You were a big help Alex, and for now just worry about getting better. We'll keep you posted on what goes on," said Munch as he and the rest of the team stood up to leave.

"Good luck you guys, and here is the directions to his house" said Alex as she passed Allison a piece of paper.

"Thanks," replied Allison as she caught up with the others. Then they left the room.

"So what did Casey say when you called her?" asked Allison a few minutes later.

"She said go to the house and she'll be there with the warrant," replied fin as he hung up his cell.

"Good so we'll meet you two there," said Olivia as her and Allison walked towards the exit.

* * *

**_Hi guys I hope you are enjoying the spring weather I know I am XD. Anyways sorry for posted so late but school has kept me really busy. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I promise this time I'll get the 12th chapter up in the next couple weeks. I have a great idea, and I know you'll lovei tXD Well talk to you guys later, and keep up the great reviews, they are what keeps me going with this story. xoxo_**


	12. Chapter 12 tHe Return

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from SVU, I just own the ones I make up.

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 12: The Return**

**At Tony's House- December 1st**

After about an hour drive south of Madatten Olivia and Allison got to Tony's house. When they pulled up to the house Munch and Fin were waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough," said Munch as he looked at his watch impatiently.

"Sorry we got caught in traffic," replied Allison as she walked towards the house.

"Well lets go in and check this place out. I want this son of a bitch caught," said Olivia as she followed Allison.

Fin and Munch went to check the back door to make sure it was clear; while Allison and Olivia did the same with the front. Once it was all clear the backups went in first then Olivia and the others followed. When they got inside the house nothing was out of place, except for a thin coating of dust on the tables and so on it was clean. Olivia found it peculiar that Tony would keep his house so clean, but thought it suited his personality. Tony was very controlling, so it made sense that everything had to be in place. As they searched the house there wasn't anything really out of place, if it was anyone else's house other then Tony's nothing would give away that anyone evil lived there. 'Alex was right the place was normal,' thought Olivia as she searched the house. When they got upstairs that's when everything changed. As soon as Allison opened the door straight at the end of the hall everyone looked shocked.

Olivia knew that the room was full of pictures of her and at least 12 other woman, but had no clue of how many pictures. Olivia just staired in shock as she circled the room. All over the walls was manly pictures of her. She had no clue of how he got most of these pictures. He had pictures of her going into her building, eating lunch with Elliot; but of course these ones had Elliot's face scratched out, and many more.

"Are you ok Olivia?" asked Allison as she put her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"I am ok, but how in the world did he get all of these without me even knowing ... there must be dozens," said Olivia touching the pictures on the wall.

The team of investigators that were there took pictures of all the pictures on the walls, in the doors and on the desk. It was shocking to everyone of how many there was. After about an hour of looking in the little room Olivia and the others headed back to the station. All the way back Olivia didn't say a word, all she did was sit in silence as Allison drove.

**At Precinct- 1pm**

"So what did you guys find at the house?" asked Casey walking over the Olivia and crew as they came in the door.

"Casey you won't believe how many pictures there were... this guy is sick, and ... well you got to see them," said Fin as he shook his head.

"Well where are the pictures? Are they with you or at the lab?" asked Casey.

"Yeah they are at the lab, the lab said in a while we can have them back," said Munch.

"Well as soon as you get them back please let me know, I want this son of a bitch caught, maybe by those pictures we can," said Casey walking away.

As everyone went back to work Olivia just sat at her desk, and put her head down.

"Olivia are you ok?" asked a familiar voice as arms wrapped around her.

"E-Elliot I thought you needed to be in the hospital for a couple more weeks?" asked Olivia looking shocked as she stood up and returned the hug.

"Yeah well I signed myself out I am ok, and plus you guys need my help,"said Elliot as he gave a small smirk.

"Are you sure you're ok, you were shot after all?" asked Olivia as she looked at Elliot empathetically.

"Yes I ma fine, if I wasn't I'd stay there. I am in a little pain, but its nothing. Honestly Olivia you really expected me to stay in that hospital while you are out there trying the catch that son of a bitch?" said Elliot.

But before Olivia could replied Allison walked up to Olivia. "Olivia who is this?" asked Allison looking confused.

"Oh Allison this is Elliot Stabler my partner, and Elliot this is Allison O'Donnell my temporary partner," said Olivia.

"Oh this is Elliot," said Allison smiling a little. " Olivia has told me about you, nice to meet you," said Allison putting her hand out for Elliot to shake it.

"He just came back from the hospital. Allison we'll be right back we got to tell the captain that Elliot is back," said Olivia walking away with Elliot.

As Elliot and Olivia got to the Captains office they heard the Captain inside talking to Munch and Fin. Just as Elliot was going to open the door Cregin said to Fin to get Olivia in the office.

"Wow what a conisidence Olivia please come in we got some hits on those pictures that the lab sent up, and think you should hear this. And Elliot what are you doing back so early?" asked the Captain.

"You know me can't sit and do nothing, I couldn't stand being in that hospital. I am ok though Cregin. I signed myself out, but if i needed longer I'd stay there," said Elliot sitting down in a chair.

"Well nice to see you back," said Cregin.

"Ya man nice to see your ugly mug again," said Fin as he smirked a little.

"So what did I miss since I've been gone. Olivia has kept me posted up to when you guys went into Tony's house," said Elliot.

"Well that's what I was just getting into now if someone would get Detective O'Donnell in here we can get this rolling," said Cregin.

"Just a sec, and I'll bring her in here," said Olivia walking out of the room.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 12, sorry it took so long I was busy with school, then summer has been busy also, I'll try to get 13 up real soon. Sorry the chapters a little short, but didn't want to get into too much, cus you'll see in chapter 13 why. Well keep up your lovely revies and ttyl love you all. And yay Elliot is back I know you all missed him. Well any suggestions don't forget to tell me them, i am up to any suggestions. xoxo **


	13. Chapter 13 Captured

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from SVU, I just own the ones I make up.

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 13:Captured**

"Sorry Captain I took so long to get here. What is this about?" asked Allison as she took a seat beside Elliot.

"Its ok, and now that you are all here I can explain what the lab found about the pictures," said the Captain taking a seat behind his desk.

"Now before I continue just to tell you some of these pictures I am going to show you is pretty gruesome, so just telling you," said the captain then he took a deep breathe. " Now these pictures showed us a lot about Tony. We found out he is even more dangerous then we thought," said the Captain taking a deep breath. "These pictures were of various views of 20 women; including you Olivia. They spanned over the last 10 years, and included Kelly Roberts, his wife and you. We knew there was more women ,but not that many" continue the Captain as he pointed at Olivia.

Olivia just sat in shock. She knew there was other women, but didn't realize that there were 20 of them, and that's just those that this guy had taken pictures of. There might have been even more pictures stashed in other places, and even more women. This made Olivia's blood boil. This guy needed to be found, and brought to justice.

Just as Olivia was going to respond Casey came rushing into the office.

"Sorry I am late I was taking care of some loose ends on another case. So Don you said you had some important news? Please inform me," said Casey a bit out of breath.

So Cregin explained briefly what he just told the others.

"So this son of a bitch had been raping, and kidnapping other women for 10 years at least, and we've never had a lead till Kelly Roberts. That is pathetic," said Casey angrily.

Elliot just paced back and forth at this point, he was too angry to retort in any way.

"Casey that isn't even the worse of it," said the Captain shaking his head. "Some of those pictures were of the women after he brutally killed them. Some of our unsolved murdered women between the ages of 30-45 can be linked to Tony. This guy is worse then we thought, and has no real feeling towards people. He says he kills women that don't show they love him, but really he has no feelings. How can he?" finished the captain angrily.

"Oh my God I knew this guy was sick, but never thought this sick. I am so lucky to be alive. I want this guy caught, and thanks to Alex's help this might be these pictures might be the clue to catch Tony. Said Olivia through tears as she looked down at her feet.

"Don't worry Liv this guy is as good as caught," said Fin putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks guys," said Olivia giving a small smile. "Oh my gosh I got to go for now it is 2:30 and I got a doctors appointment at 3:00. So I really got to hurry. I should be back around 4:30, and when I do I'll get informed more about these pictures, and to get informed about what I miss," said Olivia standing up to leave.

"Wait Liv I am coming with you ," said Elliot walking out with her.

"See you guys when you come back," said Casey waving to them.

**At the Hospital**

So when Olivia got to the hospital she saw Dr Quinn in her office sitting at her desk.

"Hello Olivia I see that Elliot is ok. How are you feeling Elliot? Olivia told me what happened to you," explained Dr Quinn.

"Oh I am ok, thanks doc," said Elliot giving a small smile.

"Well Olivia you know the routine I'll get my stuff together while you change, and lay on the table," said Dr Quinn as she went to get the ultrasound machine.

When Dr Quinn came back she went down to work. " Well Olivia your baby looks great, she is very healthy," said Dr Quinn a while later with a smile.

"Thanks doctor that is good to know," smiled Olivia.

"Just one thing Olivia try to slow down, I know you are trying to catch Tony Martin, but You need to slow down a bit. Remember you are pregnant and your baby is a little stressed, so slow down just a bit," said the doctor as Olivia stood up to face her.

"I'll try, it's hard though, because we are very close to getting this guy. But I know doctor the baby comes first," sighed Olivia.

"I'll make sure she slows down," said Elliot looking at Olivia.

"Well see you next month Olivia. I can't believe you are 5 months pregnant, you are not even showing that much. You are one lucky lady. You can almost fit into the same clothes you wore before you were pregnant," teased the doctor.

Olivia and Elliot just laughed as they left the office heading to their car. As they got in their car something felt off hilter. Olivia and Elliot couldn't put their finger on it, and then out of the blue Olivia felt a gun against her head, and the left hand wrap around her. As Elliot turned around he was face to face with Tony Martin. Tony had a snide grin on his face.

"Elliot so nice to see you again," snickered Tony as he kept the gun to Olivia's right temple. " Now this is now it is going to work. You are going to do as I say or your lovely girlfriend, and her baby will die," laughed Tony.

"Let her go you bastard or I swear I'll hurt you. You don't know what I am capable of, and if you harm her in anyway I will kill you," said Elliot getting really mad making a fist.

"See you don't get it I told you she is mine, and if you don't do as I say you won't see her again and both of you will die. Do as I say and no one gets hurt. NOW DRIVE!! I'll tell you where to stop," said Tony strongly pressing the gun harder into Olivia's temple. Olivia winced a bit at this.

"Elliot don't do as he says. You know he won't keep his promises," said Olivia through tears.

"SHUT UP BITCH, DID I SAY YOU CAN TALK?" yelled Tony turning to look at her.

Elliot took this as his chance and punched Tony really hard in the face. Tony didn't expect this and fell backwards into the backseat, and dropped the gun on the floor. Quickly before Tony grabbed it Elliot grabbed the gun.

"Got you son of a bitch you are under arrest. Don't even think of escaping," said Elliot as Tony went to reach for the door. As Tony grabbed the left side door handle Olivia raced out the car and stopped him. She pushed him face down on the car seat and handcuffed him.

"Tony Martin you are under arrest. Anything you say will be used agianst you in court of law. If you can't afford an attorney the counrt will appoint you one," said Olivia as she locked the back door.

"Finally you are caught Tony. You are so busted not only for your crimes against me, but against the other 19 women we know about. Tony I pray you get the needle," said Olivia getting into the car.

"Death means nothing to me, and I won't be in prison for long;that I promise," snickered Tony.

"SHUT YOUR EFFING MOUTH!! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR FROM A PIECE OF CRAP LIKE YOU,"yelled Elliot.

* * *

**Hi guys sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I had a bit of a writers block, and plus been busy with friends and so forth with summer. Well yay Tony's caught, I know ALL of you are happy for this. I know I sure am. Now all that is left is the trial; which will be interesting ... trust me. You never know what may happen XD. Well see you guys in chapter 14, and please continue your lovely reviews. Love ya all xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14: Captured part 2

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from SVU, I just own the ones I make up.

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 14:Captured part 2**

**December 15**

As Olivia walked into the precinct she felt like she was on the top of the world. She couldn't believe that after around 6 months of chasing Tony they finally had him. She was so proud, and was so thankful for Elliot being in that car. If he wasn't there she didn't know what would happen. Olivia thought to herself that she owed him big time. As Olivia walked Tony down the hall Tony turned to her and whispered," You may think you have me, but I'll always have the last laugh sweetie."

"Shut up Tony no one wants to or cares about what you have to say," said Olivia as she slammed the holding cell door shut.

"Hey what did Tony say to you?" asked Elliot as they continued to walk to the captains office.

"Oh nothing important," sighed Olivia as she rolled her eyes.

As they continue to walk they saw a familiar blond walking a head of them going towards Cregin's office. Olivia called out for Alex, and Alex turned around.

Elliot hadn't seen her in almost 3 years, and was surprised to see her again. He knew she was in town , and what happened to her, but it was still a shock to see her.

"Hey Liv, how are you? Elliot nice to see you are out of the hospital. You are looking good," said Alex as she hugged Elliot; then Olivia.

"Alex we have good news about the case,but I have to tell Cregin first. Come with us, and you'll see the surprise," said Olivia motioning Alex to follow.

"Well I was heading there before you called. I wanted to know how the case was going," said Alex as they walked to the office.

When the three of them walked in they saw Casey, Fin, Allison and Munch sitting in front of the captains desk.

"Nice to see you guys back. Alex what are you doing here? Isn't it dangerous for you to be out in the open?" asked Cregin concerned.

"Well I already put myself in danger by coming here in the first place, so by me trying to help now won't matter. Plus I can't sit still as you guys work on getting this creep. He has hurt two of my close friends plus me... this is personal," said Alex as she looked at Olivia and Elliot.

"Well Alex thank you for your help we need all we can get," said the Captain.

"Actually Cregin you won't need anybody anymore looking for Tony. Olivia and I have him in the holding cell," said Elliot as he gave a smile.

"Really oh my gosh how did you catch him?" said Allison standing up giving Olivia and Elliot a hug.

So Olivia and Elliot went on to explain what happened, and how they caught Tony.

"Wow that was a close call. Good job you two. Finally we have this son of a bitch. Now shall we go and interview him?" said Casey walking to the door.

"Yeah man good looking out for Liv. Oh what did the doctor say when you guys went there?" asked Fin.

"Dr Quinn said the baby looks good just have to watch the stress level. Now that Tony is caught there should be no problem in that area. I can't believe it though that I am almost 6 months pregnant. I can feel Serena kicking me and so on. It's cute at times, but a pain when i am trying to sleep," said Olivia snickering a little as she held her stomach.

"Aww that's cute, good luck," said Allison and Casey together.

"So captain what is our plan with this guy? How are we going to interview him?" asked Elliot.

"Well since you left we were looking through the pictures, and found out where his hideout was. Where he has been staking it out. It is a place out in Pennsylvania. In a few of the pictures we got a good look at the house, and the CPU looked into it and got an address," explained Munch.

" I'm sending Munch and Allison with the CSI group to look through the house. Casey got us a warrant already. I want Elliot and Fin to interview Tony.Olivia since this case is personal to you I don't think it is wise for you to just listen," said Cregin looking at Olivia.

"Well see ya Captain ,"said Fin as the others followed him out.

"Captain I am fine, and this is my case want to interview this creep," said Olivia annoyed standing up.

"Olivia you are emotional attached to this case I don't advise it, but if you want you can ask a few questions, but if you get to emotional I am pulling you out, got it?" said Cregin looking at Olivia.

"Yes Captain," said Olivia.

"Well can I listen to this interview?" asked Alex. " I am no use to getting anymore information, but I want to hear what he has to say."

"That is fine with me," said Casey. "Fin go and get Mr Martin, and meet us at interview room A. Elliot and Olivia you come with me," continued Casey as she walked to the door.

"Got it Cas meet you in the room," said Fin leaving.

Olivia and Elliot just followed Casey as she walked out of the office.

* * *

**Hi guys sorry for the long wait. I have been ssoooo busy with school and work. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guys. Sorry htis chapter is short, but next chapter is the interview, so I wanted to end it before I got into it. YAY finally Tony is caught I am so happy, everything will work out now... well hopefully. Well talk to you guys later, and any suggestions please let me know. Wow I can't believe I have been worknig on this story since the end of November of last year . Its the longest I have ever kept with a story, and its all thx to you guys. Love ya all xoxo :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from SVU, I just own the ones I make up.

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 15: Closure part 1**

Casey circled around the interview room as she gathered her thoughts. Tony watched and studied her face. He noticed that Casey was frustrated and mad, but also hurt. He noticed as they walked down the hall that Olivia and Casey were close. Plus he knew from keeping an eye on Olivia that they were close friends. As they were heading down the hall he noticed by their body language and looks at eachother that they were close. He was good at reading people, and knew he could use this to his advantage.

"So Miss Novak what are you going to do now? You have me in custody.... Why so quiet, cat got your tongue," smirked Tony as he stretched and put his hands behind his head.

"Shut up you skum bag, I am just waiting for your lawyer to show up, even a piece of crap like you gets one," glarred Casey as she sat across the table from Tony.

"Thats right beautiful you can'y say anything to me till they arrive. Well what id I make things easier on you.... Miss Novak I revock my right to council. Ask me whatever you want. I promise to answer truthfully, I have nothing to hide," smiled Tony cynically as he kept eye contact with Casey the whole time.

"I have to ask you this to make sure you understand what you are saying. You know by revocking your right to council that you are on your own and anything you say will be used right?" asked Casey.

"Ya ya just get on with it...." said Tony a bit annoyed.

Casey just bit her toungue and opened her mouth to speak. Just as she was going to talk Elliot and Olivia came into the interview room, and took a seat by her.

"Sorry we are late Casey. We had some loose ends to fix," said Elliot.

"Well now that you all are here can we get on with this. Elliot nice to see you again. I see you healed up nicely," smirked Tony.

Elliot went to say something, but Olivia spoke up as she stood up stoping Elliot.

"El- he isn't worth it he is a piece of crap," said Olivia looking into Elliots eyes.

"Olivia what is this you are turning on me? Why are you determine to break me? What do I have to do to show that you and I are ment to be together. I know you feel the same, and think we are ment for eachother. Just quit being so stubbern," said Tony looking Olivia over.

"Look you lowlife I am and never will be yours. You have this warped fantacy that I am yours. but sorry to burst your bubble. but I am not GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!" yelled Olivia close to tears as she looked Tony.

Elliot just put a hand on Olivia's shoulder and help her sit down calmly.

Tony looked at Olivia confused and angry. " You are just like the other bitches in my life. Just take me for granted, then act like we had nothing. What about our sepcial moment? I was almost little Serena's father remember? " said Tony smirking at Olivia.

"How many other women were there Tony? How many other women's lives did you ruin, and scar for life. I am so glad this baby isn't your. If it was I wouldn't be keeping it, and plus I love Elliot not you. You are just just ass hole that thinks he can have his way with women, and get away with it. I am not going to let you get away with it, and will speak out for all those innocent women who's lives you have destroyed. Want ot know how you made me feel in that "special moment". You had me scared for my life, and feeling the most vulurable I have ever felt. I thought you were going to kill me. It wasn't love Tony, and you know it! It's you wanted control and do whatever you can to get what you want. Don't give me this crap that you were in love with me, or thought it was consentual (spl?) 'cus yu know damn well it wasn't, " said Olivia angrily as she sat down holding her stomach, crying at this point.

"It's always about Elliot isn't it I though by me getting rid of him it would show my love to you, but I can see now you never wanted me and just used me. You are a filthy slut, and a whore. I want you to die I HATE YOU-" then Tony lunged across the table and grabbed Olivia around the neck and started to squeeze; knocking Olivia on her back her out of the chair..

Elliot instinctively told Casey to back off and jumped on to Tony and pulled him off.

"Ok I think that is enough Tony you are already under arrest, try that again and we won't be so nice ," said Elliot as Casey ran over to Olivia; who was still laying on her back gasping for air.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Casey as she helped Olivia into a sitting position.

"Yeah.... just get that son of a bitch..." said Olivia. "Can you guys help me up please?"

Elliot and Casey helped Olivia to stand.

"Look we all need to calm down, Elliot you take Olivia outside to get some air, and I will stay in here to continue, ok?" said Casey.

"Fine... come on Olivia," said Elliot as they got walked out of the room.

" So what do you think Doc?" said Elliot as he got outside the room.

"I think we have our hands full. He really thinks there was a relationship going, and when that relationship goes sour for him he rotorts to violence," said George as Finn gave Olivia a glass of water.

"So what is our next plan of action?" said Olivia as she watched Casey inthe interview room.

"Well lets see first how he reacts without you there Olivia, and go from there," said George.

* * *

I am so sorry for the long wait I have been so busy with school and work it is not funny. Thischapter is a 2 parter, so the 2nd one will be the continuation. Well talk to you guys later, and wvery soon to get up next chapter love u all xoxo.


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from SVU, I just own the ones I make up.

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 16-Closure Part 2**

Casey just paced the room for a few moments planning her next line of action. As she paced Tony just sat in his chair and chuckled quietly.

"You know.... you are funny.... How you have nothing to say after what just happened. I expected better from you," snickered Tony again.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you know what I am far from done with you. Now wipe that smirk of your face, and lets get to work!" glared Casey as she sat down.

"Oh my my did I upset you, I am **so** sorry I promise I'll be good, honestly," said Tony sarcastically as he leaned towards Casey.

Casey just bit her tongue and continued her interrogation. "Tony you have some rap sheet.... We have linked you to at least 20 women including Det. Benson , your wife and Kelly Roberts. Has there been anymore women you have hurt or killed?" asked Casey leaning across the table.

Tony just sat in piece for a few minutes then replied," May I ask how you found out about the other women? Because as far as I know you only found those four?"

"Well that is for us to know isn't Tony. See you aren't as smart as you think you are. We know all of your tricks. Now answer my question, how many women are there?" said Casey trying to stay calm.

"Let me think... you must of found my stash of photos at my house didn't you? That bitch Alex must of let you in. I should of never trusted her.... Oh well it was bound to happen that you'd find those pictures. Tell ya what I'll write down all the women I have killed. The only two that survived were dear dear Kelly and.... Olivia." stated Tony sounding bored. "I will let you think that's all the women too sunshine," smirked Tony.

"Am I boring you Tony? Because if you want we can just end this now and put you straight to jail. We have enough on you that you will probably get the needle!"said Casey as she smiled a bit. Then she slid the paper across the table to Tony nonchalantly. "You know I would advise you to co opperate write down all the women you have hurt or killed if you co opperate I might take the needle off the table and only life in prison."

"Whatever.... If it is easier I will oblige darlin," smirked Tony as he began to write. A few minutes later the door opened.

"Sorry to bother you Casey, but I'm here to help you with the interview," said Allison as she walked into the room.

"Go a head I think I am through for now with this scum,"said Casey glaring at Tony.

Tony just looked at Allison with hadn't met this one before and was intrigued by her. He had no clue of her personality. He was however attracted to her beauty. Even in her work clothes she looked beautiful her long red curly hair clinging to her face a bit, showing off her green eyes.

"Well hello there beautiful what's your name sweetie?" said Tony as he winked as Allison.

"I am Detective Allison O'Donnell. I know all about you, so quit your bullshit, and keep your smart-ass comments to yourself scum. Any guy who can kidnap, rape and kill women have no chance in hell with me,"said Allison glaring into Tony's eyes.

"Oh.... you are one of those bitches.... All high and mighty.... All women are the same you know. They might dress nicely, even act it but they all end up backstabbing you in the end.... I had to teach those bitches there place in my life, and unfortunately some made me hurt them. If they just stayed loyal to me, and respected me nothing would of happened." said Tony as he wrote down some names.

"So its their fault that you have so many issues it would take years of therapy to help you! I am sorry to tell you,but that is the saddest excuse I ever heard. You are so sad and just pathetic," said Allison as she slammed her hand against the table. " I saw the pictures of those women and it is just plain sickening."

Tony just glared at Allison. How dare she talk to him like this! She needed to learn her place! "Well my first mistake was not taken care of that bitch Alex... so much for trusting her. See Dt O'Donnell one word of advice don't trust anyone!" said Tony getting annoyed.

"Ok that's enough for now detective. I want Tony to finish writing those names down then we will go from there," said Case looking al Allison.

".... Fine," replied Allison.

A few minutes later Tony finished writing and gave Casey the sheet. " There you go happy," said Tony sarcastically.

"Ya very, now I'm going to run these names so if you have any questions Dt O'Donnell you may ask when I am gone. I'll be right back just going to get these names ran through the system. Don't move from here Tony and behave yourself!" said Casey aggressively as she headed for the door.

"Yes ma'am," said Tony as he leaned back on his chair.

"This guy is really pissing me off," said Casey as she passes the paper to Elliot. " He doesn't have any conscience, and the only reason he is cooperating is because it gets him off by me getting upset. This guy is a psycho and I hope to God he gets the needle."

"Casey you are doing a good job in there. At least he is co operating, he could of just not giving you anything. I'll go and run these through the system, and you go and continue the interrogation, ok?" said Olivia putting her hand on Casey's shoulder.

"That's true... Well let's see what these names come up with. I so hope he is not pulling our strings here," said Casey as she began to walk to the door.

* * *

**SSSOOO sorry for the long wait I was busy with school and then totally forgot about this story. I promise to update soon, but I work full time also, and getting ready for college in September for my first year. But i will try to keep on top of this story. I have a few things planned, I just hope you guys continue to read, and thanks for all your comments especially the ones to help me improve. Any errors once the story is done I will correct them all. Well bye for now xoxo you all.**


	17. Chapter 17 Turn of Fate

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from SVU, I just own the ones I make up.**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 17: Turn of Fate**

Casey looked into the window that looked into where Tony was sitting. She was pissed at how at ease Tony looked. He just sat in the chair with his arms behind his neck like he was at some peaceful place; not at the precinct. Casey hoped to God that Tony was telling the truth and not putting them on a wild goose chase. She noticed how at eased he looked in the interview room. He looked like he was just sitting somewhere enjoying his day. How could someone have no conscience? Casey had interviewed many perps over the years, but Tony was something else. She could always get some sort of feel from the perps, but with Tony she couldn't read him. This made her more pissed then anything. How was she supposed to interview someone that she couldn't get some sort of feeling from? Tony was co-operating, but not because he felt bad about what he did. He was co-operating because it got him off seeing people's reactions to his horrific crimes.

"He looks so smug in there. I want to wipe that smug look off his face," said Olivia looking at Casey. "He deserves to be punished not only for his crimes, but also to give a voice to all those innocent women he had harm."

"Liv he'll get his don't worry," said Casey as she gave a small smile.

About 15 minutes later Casey came back into the interview room with Allison. Allison and Casey took a seat and looked at Tony.

"Finally you girls are back. I thought you left me hanging here. So Miss Novak did those names check out?" said Tony giving a small snicker.

"Tony for your co-operation, and the fact that all 20 women's names that you gave me were indeed correct I will take the death penalty off the table," stated Casey.

"Tony I have a question for you. Why would you do such horrible things to these women? Even if they so called didn't love you it's no reason to rape, beat and kill them. Does that make you feel like some sort of man? To me it just makes you look pathetic and sad," said Allison looking directly into Tony's eyes.

" I could care less of what you think Detective O'Donnell. No woman really understands me I know that now, and those women caused their own deaths. If they would of learned their places I wouldn't of hurt them," said Tony as he glared at Allison. Then Tony looked at Casey and said, "And Miss Novak thank you for your kindness. So anymore questions or are we done." At this point Tony was quite bored with this scene.

"Look I had enough of this asshole I am done. Casey if you're done I'm taking this scum to lockup," said Allison angrily as she looked at Casey as she stood up.

"Detective I am done you can take Tony away," said Casey as she walked out the door. As Casey walked out the door Allison put the handcuffs on Tony and walked him out.

"Look I may be going away Detective, but not for as long as u think hunny," snickered Tony as they headed for the door.

"Shut the fuck up I don't want to hear from you," retorted Allison.

When Tony got outside the interview room he saw Olivia and the team standing outside the glass window. As he walked by he said to Olivia,

"I hope you enjoyed the show Olivia." Then he laughed as Allison pulled him away from them.

Olivia grinded her teeth together as Tony walked by. All she wanted was this to be put behind her, and for Tony to be put away for life. Olivia was starting to feel overwhelmed and needed a break. "Guys I need to step outside OK? I'll be back soon. I just need a break," said Olivia stepping outside the office.

"Well I think I'll take a break for now and catch up to Olivia. Do you mind if we take the rest of the day off Captain?" asked Elliot heading towards the door.

"Don't forget Tony's bail hearing is set for first thing Monday morning. Enjoy your weekend and both of you get some rest," said the Captain.

"We will and see you guy's on Monday," said Elliot as he left the office area.

* * *

**Monday Morning- 11:30 am at the Hearing**

"Mr. Reiches where is your client. He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago," said the annoyed judge to Tony's lawyer.

The young man put his hands through his thick dark hair and replied, "Your honour I have no clue where my client is. I'm sorry for waisting your time." Just after he replied his cell phone buzzed. "Your honour this may be my client may I answer this call?"

"Go a head but make it quick," replied the judge.

When Mr. Reiches was on the phone he sounded very shocked at what he was hearing on the other end. A few moments later he hung up and looked shockingly at the judge. "Your honour that was the police on the other line my client has killed himself earlier this morning. He hung himself with his own belt. I am sorry for waisting your courts time," said Mr. Reiches very shocked at the news.

"Well I guess we can't do nothing more jury dismissed," replied the judge.

As people were leaving the court room Olivia let out a sigh of relieve as the rest of the team stood around her outside in the court yard on her. "What a twist of fate! At least that son of a bitch won't hurt

anyone anymore. It's like a weight has been lifted off my chest," said Olivia letting out a sigh.

"We are all relived that we don't have to worry about Tony Martin anymore," replied Elliot. "Now let's go celebrate." Just as they were about to leave Allison ran up to them.

"Hold off the celebrations for now that prick left a letter addressed to Olivia at his death scene. The letter was just given to me in the court room," said Allison a bit out of breath as she stepped behind Olivia.

"Jeeze what does this guy have to say," said Olivia. "I'll read the letter out loud to you guys-

Dear my beloved Olivia,

Since I can't have you, and I realized you don't want me this is my gift to you.

You said you wanted me dead , and here is your wish.

You will never know my little secret that I never told you guys.

You think you are all smart, but you see I am always one step a head.

You never saw this one coming.

Good Bye Olivia for good!

-Tony-

"What the hell does he mean by this letter? This guy makes no sence," said Elliot. Just after he said this he heard a loud bang and Olivia scream and fall to the ground.

"OLIVIA NO!" yelled Elliot as he rushed to the ground. He automatically turned Olivia over to her back and put pressure on the oozing wound in her right he heard another shot fired and Allison on the ground and Fin standing over her.

" Fin what the hell why did you shoot Allison?" asked a confused Ellliot.

"El- she shot Liv," said a shocked Fin as she stood Allison up. The gun shot hit hr in the arm but wasn`t lethal.

Elliot was totally confused but just waited for the ambulance to arrive. "Olivia are you OK?" asked Elliot.

"Yeah I-I`m ," as Olivia said this she drifted into unconscience.

* * *

**I am sorry guys for not writing for a year I was busy with my first year of college, then I completely forgot about this story. Then I had writers block. Well it`s 2 am and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be up in the next 3 weeks before school starts. I bet you thought this was the end of this story, what a twist in plot, eh. Well I have to keep you on your toes. See you next chapter and I love you all. xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18Final Piece of the Puzzle Pt1

****** I don't own anything to do with SVU, only own the characters I make up******

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 18: Final Piece of the Puzzle Part 1**

Elliot just kept pacing the waiting room of the hospital. He felt like he was way too familiar with the hospital the last few months. He was so worried about Olivia and Serena. His lover and his daughter could be in harm, and there was nothing he could do at this point. He was so angry at himself that he didn't see this coming. Allison had shot Olivia putting her life in danger, and he did nothing to protect her. He was supposed to protect Olivia, and the last few months all that has happened is Olivia keeps getting hurt! This was eating at Elliot inside. Elliot looked up at the clock and noticed it was shortly after two in the afternoon, and Olivia had been in surgery for a couple of hours. The rest of the team was sitting around the waiting room quietly. As soon as you walked into the waiting room you could feel the anxiety, fear and worry of the people in it. John sat with his head in his hand beside Casey. Casey just stared blankly at the pacing Elliot as she fidgeted with a stray hair. Cregin just sat stoned faced, and Fin sat beside Casey having a hand on her shoulder. No one had spoken in a long time; all were lost in their own thoughts until a petite Caucasian female doctor came out to them. Elliot saw the doctor and rushed over to her.

"How is she? Is Liv OK? How is the baby?" rushed Elliot as he stood in front of the doctor his heart racing a thousand beats a minute. The rest of the team walked over towards the doctor as Elliot spoke.

"I am assuming you are Ms. Benson's boyfriend Elliot?" asked the doctor looking at Elliot.

"Yes I am now please tell me how Olivia is," said an impatient Elliot as he paced in the spot where he stood.

"Well she is very lucky to be alive. The bullet had just missed a major artery, and she had lost a lot of blood. We had to repair the wound; which was pretty deep, but overall she is OK. Ms. Benson is a real fighter, but there was a bit of concern for your baby-" Before the doctor could finish Elliot interrupted.

"What is wrong with Serena? Oh my God I knew something was wrong," Elliot started having a bit of an anxiety attack. His heart started to race, and he started to sweat and shake. Fin and Casey walked up to Elliot and put their hands on his shoulders.

"Elliot take a deep breath let the doctor finish. There might not be anything to really worry about," said Fin standing in front of Elliot as he spoke. Elliot took a couple deep breaths then spoke.

"Your right Fin, sorry doctor please continue," stated Elliot his breathing a little bit more controlled at this point.

The young doctor took her right hand and tossed it through her short blonde hair then spoke, "Well…. When Olivia got here to the hospital she had lost a lot of blood; which was a concern especially since she is pregnant. The baby was in distress and her blood pressure peaked a bit high. We have it under control now, but would like to keep Olivia here till Sunday night to make sure she and her daughter is OK," explained the doctor looking concerned at Elliot. Elliot took a deep breath as tears went down his cheeks softly. Everyone gave Elliot a minute, so no one spoke. After a minute Casey spoke.

"Thank God she is OK- her and her daughter," sighed Casey as she put her hands to her face.

"Can we go in and see her? Is she awake?" asked Cregin stepping forward towards the doctor.

"Yes she is awake. She is a bit groggy, but you all can go in," relayed the doctor.

"Wait a minute. How is Allison? Can we talk to her too?" asked Fin looking at the doctor.

"Yes you can she is in another room. Follow me to Olivia's room, then I'll take you to Allison" as the doctor finished speaking she motioned for the crew to follow her.

When everyone got to Olivia's room they saw her laying on her back and her eyes closed. All they could hear was the beeping of the machines around her. "I guess she is sleeping we will come back later," whispered Cregin to the rest of the group.

"No I am awake Captain…. I was just resting," said Olivia softly as she rubbed her eyes, looking up at the group. Everyone walked in slowly, but they let Elliot get to Olivia first. Elliot motioned his way to beside Olivia leaned over and kissed Olivia on the lips. Then sitting beside Olivia on a chair Elliot spoke.

"Liv how do you feel? I was so worried about you!" as Elliot said this he looked at Olivia's freshly bandaged wound.

"I am OK, it seems all I have been doing the past few months is be in and out of the hospital….." Olivia said this looking down at the covers fidgeting with them.

"Liv I know things have been rough, but things will get better. I am happy to see you and Serena are OK," said Casey as she sat on a chair on the other side of Olivia.

"I wouldn't say I am "OK" I am alive… but so tired of this shit! Why the fuck is it always me who gets hurt….," said Olivia looking down as tears came from her eyes.

"Liv it isn't your fault, it may seem like it but it isn't. You have been through a tough few months, but trust me it'll get better," said Fin looking at Olivia as he stood behind Elliot.

"I know… it's just it seems like everything that could go wrong to me has happened, or people I love get hurt," sighed Olivia as she put her hands on her stomach as she looked at Elliot with tears in her eyes. This was killing her on the inside. First she let Tony hurt her, now Allison! She felt so betrayed! Olivia had put her trust in Allison and Allison had stabbed her in the back. Olivia didn't know how she'd be able to trust anyone again. After a few moments Olivia spoke again. "Look I don't mean to be rude but what about you guys go interview Allison. There is a lot of missing pieces we need to close this case. Besides I'm getting a bit tired," stated Olivia giving a small smile. "I'll be OK guys don't worry," said Olivia trying to reassure the concerned faces around her. "If I need to talk I'll talk to you George Ok."

"That's fine Olivia get your rest, but tomorrow I'd like to talk to you in private if you don't mind," said Heung standing behind Casey looking at Olivia.

"By for now Liv," said Elliot giving her another kiss. The rest of the crew followed him out. Once they got outside her door the doctor was waiting there for them.

"Are you sure doctor that Olivia is Ok," asked Elliot one more time.

"Yes she will be fine, right now she just needs rest and everyone's support, Physically she is OK, but mentally she is fragile. Dr. Heung I would suggest sometime soon that you talk to her," stated the young doctor looking at George.

"I plan on talking to Olivia tomorrow. I mentioned that to her and she said it's fine," replied George.

"Ok well follow me and I'll take you guys to Allison's room," as the doctor finished she motioned for the crew to follow her.

* * *

**I am so, so so, so sorry for the wait. This year for school has been hectic, then I forgot about this story. Well this story I can't believe that I started it in November,2007. There are two more chapters left to write then it's all done. Next chapter is based upon Allison and why she betrayed Olivia and the team. What will happen next, well just read and find out. I am done school in two weeks, and move in two weeks. I'll try to post chapter 19 within the month. Thanks again for all of my constant viewers, and the few friends I met through fanfiction. I love you guys 3**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Final Piece of the Puzzle Pt2

Rage building up in Elliot as the team reached the outside of Allison's room. How was he supposed to talk to her? She betrayed everyone. Everything she did and said was a lie. So many questions ran through Elliot's head as they walked into Allison's room.

When they got into her room Allison turned her head to face the team. Her left hand handcuffed to her bed. Her cold dark eyes stared blankly at them. She then said with a cold tone to her voice, "So how did you like Tony's final performance? It was a beauty wasn't it? Did little Olivia survive? Or is she dead?"

"Olivia is going to be fine, no thanks to you. Why the fuck did you shoot Olivia?" asked Elliot looking into Allison's eyes as he stood right beside her bed.

"Before she answers that I should ask her, Allison before we question you do you need a lawyer?" asked Casey

"No I don't. I did nothing wrong. Everything I did was justifiable." Allison then paused and looked right into Elliot's eyes and said, "Because I love Tony, and would do anything for him. He loved me and you brought on his death. You and your band of baboons. If Olivia would have listened to him in the first place none of this would have went on. It's your fault she almost died Elliot. It's your fault Tony's dead. You couldn't keep your hands off of Olivia. Olivia belonged to Tony, not you."

Elliot held his tongue and took a deep breath. Before he got a chance to speak Fin spoke up from the other side of the bed. "Allison do you know how messed up you sound right now? The guy you so call love is after other women, tortures, rape and kills them, and you're OK with it? How can you love someone who doesn't care about you, and treats women so badly. You are seriously messed up."

Allison then chuckled. "See you don't know me or Tony at all. Tony and I have a special connection. These bitches mean nothing. They deserved to die. Tony and I know each other completely. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together. Now because of you all HE IS DEAD! You brought on all yourselves what happened the last few months. If you left well enough alone things would have been fine. Olivia and the other bitches need to fucking learn their place, and Tony was teaching them that. Tony is not the problem. Det. Finn you and your police crew fucked everything up. If you all stayed out of it, Tony would be here still, and thinks wouldn't have got complicated. Olivia deserves to die. She is just like the other bitches that had to die" As she finished she rubbed her arm where Finn had shot her.

At this point the Captain spoke up. "Well Allison you sound like you can justify everything that has happened. However have you thought of this." Then Cregin paused and walked passed Elliot to see her face to face and continued, "If Tony loved you then why would he need the other women? He used you, just like he did those other women. You are blind to the truth, but deep down you know I'm right."

Allison glared into Cregin's eyes and didn't speak for a couple minutes. The whole room remained silent. Allison then spoke with anger in her voice, "Fuck you all…. Tony had to teach those bitches there place in his life, and unfortunately some made him hurt them. If they just stayed loyal to him, and respected him nothing would have happened. He had to get it out of his system for other women, so we could be together I understand that. So put me in jail for life I don't care…. Tony and I had a plan and our plan will work out." She then put her hands on her stomach and smiled. "Tony may have had to die because of you all, but he will still live. I am pregnant and in 7 months his little girl or boy will carry him on. We have a family Tony. I didn't get to tell you, because of all that went on recently. Tony you will be a dad," As Allison finished this she looked at the ceiling.

"Captain and Casey can I talk to you for a second outside," asked George as he looked at Allison.

Cregin and Casey looked confused at George but nodded his head and followed. As he walked he said," Detectives finish your questions for Allison as I talk to Dr. Heung.

As they reached outside the door and closed it Cregin turned to George, "Heung what is it? What is your reading on Allison?"

George took a breath and replied, "Well there is a lot going on with Allison. I feel she has to please Tony, and would do anything for him. She can't function without him. She has some kind attachment disorder, and disassociated disorders possibly. As a child something happened in her life that made her have to please people. She fixates on that one person and will do anything for them. She has no real emotional connection with people. She probably was anti-social growing up. She and Tony planned this for months, and he manipulated her into helping him. She not absolved from what she did, and should be held responsible. I feel she is a danger to herself and others. She should be watched for signs of suicide. Her whole world is gone now that Tony is gone. However she should be in a mental health hospital, not jail. She needs psychiatric help."

"Thank you George for your input, I agree with a lot that you said, but I don't know…. She should pay her dues in jail. She planned and knew what she was doing," replied Casey. "However I can talk to my boss and scheduled her a psych evaluation. George can do the evaluation."

"Sounds fair Casey, for now let's go back into the room to finish our talk with Allison," replied George as he walked back into the hospital room.

As they walked back in they heard Allison talking to Fin and Elliot. "Well I met Tony 2 years a go when I started working as a Detective. He approached me at a café and we clicked from day one. We had this magic connection. However he did have urges to be with other women. I respected that. I loved Tony and he wanted to have someone on the side I was fine with that. He was a great guy. But none of the women he met suited him. They never respected him like I did. They brought on their own deaths. Tony never once did hurt me, because I showed him what he deserved to be treated as. I got into SVU to get close to the case of Olivia to help Tony. But it didn't help, because now he's dead and you all drove him to that." As she finished Allison broke down crying and looked to the ceiling again . "Tony I'm all alone…. Why did you leave me here? I love you. Your baby needs you. I failed I tried to kill that bitch Olivia. I'm sorry I failed you."

Everyone looked at each other confused at what they were seeing. Casey then spoke, "Well Allison we will let you rest, we will be back tomorrow to take you to jail. Hopefully for the rest of your miserable life." As she said this Allison completely ignored her and kept crying. The rest of the team followed Casey out.

**So sorry it took me so long to update this. I didn't forget y'all. I finished school last year, then been working. I forgot about updating , and now had the time. There is one more chapter then this story is done. So what do ya'll think? Leave reviews and suggestions for a ending ****. Promise I'll try to update within the month the final chapter.**


End file.
